A Keeper's Get Away
by Kingdomkeeperwilby3
Summary: A continuation of a keepers get away by Mrs. PercyJackson 1521! As a reward for their acts in the kingdom, Wayne surprises them with a trip to a secret destination. They find themselves in sunny Hawaii! Watch romances bloom, drama occur and join the keepers on an unforgettable adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's POV:

As I waited on the front porch of Mrs. Nash's house, I called for Jess to hurry up. Right then, she bounded outside. Her honey brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore a yellow sequinned tank top that glimmered in the sunlight.

Finn's new car pulled into the driveway. He came out in a hat and hoodie to greeted us with each an individual hug. I practically fainted when Finn hugged me."Ladies" he said, with a playful bow. I curtsied back, as Jess rolled her eyes.

Since defeating the Overtakers, Wayne wanted to congradulate us with a secret suprise. But, we had to wait until our last year of high school was over. I still didn't know what it was. As I followed Finn with my carry-on in one hand and my sparkly blue suitcase in the other. I handed him the two suitcases, since Jess was too lazy too carry her own, and hopped in the front seat. Finn's mom wanted to take her son, but Wayne thankfully said this was our reward and we were old enough to go by ourselves. His car was a red convertable, with included wifi, which was awesome. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable in my short-shorts, flip flops, and Areo tank, with sunglasses, just in case of crazy fans. But the feeling was soon squashed, for Finn came over to my side of the trunk and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "You look great".

Then he hopped in and we started following the secret directions Wayne put into the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Willa's POV;

It felt like I was really there with Jason as read from The Blood of Olympus.

"He looked up as the clouds parted over the Acropolis, and he almost doubted his new prescription lenses Asclepius had given him. Instead of blue skies, he saw black space spangled with stars, the palaces of Mount Olympus gleaming silver and gold in the background. And an army of gods charged down from on high. It was too much too process. And it was probably better for his health that he didn't see it at all. Only later would Jason be able to remember bits and pieces. There was supersized Jupiter-no, this was Zues, his original form-riding into battle in a golden chariot, a lightning bolt the size of a telephone pole cracking in one hand-"

Suddenly, I realized someone was sitting next to me. I found, Dell Philby, sitting cross legged, reading the exact same book. He looked so into it, he didn't even realize I was there. Then again, I didn't realize he was there. He wore a hat and sunglasses as a disguise to avoid being seen by ecstatic fans. I wore something similar. We were at the airport, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. None of us knew where we were going, including me. And I hate not knowing things.

I tapped Philby, my crush, on the shoulder. When he didn't look up, I said, "It's a good book, isn't it?" He nearly fell of the bench. He turned and smiled when he saw me. I, on the other hand, was laughing. "Hey, Willa" he said when I was finished laughing.

"Hi. You didn't answer my question" I said back.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it is." Then he saw the book in my hands. "Oh, cool. You're reading the same book as me."

I smiled at him. "Yes, thank you Captain Obvious. I would've never gotten through life if you had not pointed out that information." I mocked.

He laughed, which made my heart flutter. "It's Professor Philby, to you." he stated. It was my turn to laugh.

"What part are you at?"

He thought for a moment. "The seven just got to Acropolis, and the gods just came down form Mount Olympus right before the giants were going to smash them to pieces."

I gaped at him. "I'm at that part too!"

Just then, Jess stomped in with her suitcase, followed by Finn and Amanda in disguises, talking intently. They saw us and walked over.

Jess made a gagging gesture toward the two who were talking about how nice Amanda looked, Amanda saying no, and Finn saying yes with a blush.

"Help me. I had to ride with these love birds." Jess stated. She said she did't feel like wearing a disguise, sense she wasn't very known. Then we all started talking about where we might be going.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlene's POV:

I quickly checked myself over in my mirror, wearing red short shorts, a red, black, and gray minnie mouse top, and black flats, accompanied by sunglasses and my hair in a ponytail. When I heard a car horn honking, I grabbed my suitcase and ran outside into Maybeck's blue jeep. I didn't want to ride with him, but no one else lived closer than him.

He smiled at me and took my suitcase, which he threw in the trunk. "Hey! i have some valuables in there!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry. Climb in.", he answered, not sounding sorry at all.

"You're not going to offer to open the door for me?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrow, the smile that irritates me so much growing only bigger. "What door?" He then gestured to the opening where a door should be. I didn't notice it before, but there was no doors, no ceiling, not even a backseat.

"Well, this looks safe." I stated sarcastically. I then hopped in, and we headed for the airport, arguing the whole way about how spiders are scary.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When we got to the airport, we found everyone else there in a group, all with disguises on. I walked over with my pink, sequined suitcase sparkling under the bright lights overhead.

"Well, look who decided to show up." said Philby. Willa slapped him on the arm. "Sorry."

"Hey it's not my fault. Bobo, over here," I gestured to Maybeck, who just walked up."Made about 15 wrong turns to get here. Even though there was a GPS right in front of him."

Maybeck glared at me jokingly. Then he smiled."hey, It was not 15 mistakes. More like 20."

Just then, Finn got a text from his new phone. Long story short, Finn made Jess mad, and she took his phone and slammed it on the ground.

"It's from Wayne." he said. "It says, 'I see that you all followed my directions to the airport. Good. Now, there is a woman named Jennifer that works at Customer Service. Go find her. Tell her that I sent you, and she will lead you to your private jet. Have fun. -W'"

OMG! I thought. We get a private jet! We all walked towards Customer service. Once there, we found a petite woman, with brown straight hair pulled back, and a name tag that read "Jennifer".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Third person POV:

Amanda, Finn, Jess, Philby, Will, Charlene, and Maybeck followed Jennifer towards their plane. Once on the plane, Philby fell asleep from staying up late the night before, and trying to hack into Wyane's computer to find out where they were going. For once, he actually failed. While Willa was reading her book to distract from plane sickness, Maybeck was playing pranks on the sleeping boy. Jess was reading a magazine next to Charlene, who was doing the same. Amanda was trying to calm down Finn, who was freaking out at how small the world looked from way up high, hence he had never been on a plane before.

The trip was pretty long, almost 12 hours. Finally, they arrived at their secret destination. The Kingdom Keepers and the sisters got off the jet, they found themselves in sunny Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV:

As we stepped off the jet, we were surrounded by crazed fan girls. Some had signs that read stuff like "Marry me Finn!" or "We were meant to be together!". There was this one sign that read "This is what our adorable baby will look like!" and had a picture of a baby that looked very similar to me. I shuddered. If not for the wonderful security guards, I would have been left in just my tighty whities. I looked down and saw that my watch was gone. Somewhere int he distance I heard a girl screaming "I got the watch! It's mine! No! I got that fair in square! Give it back!".

Amanda must have noticed my unease, because she slipped her hand into mine, and made the crowd go wild. Maybeck, on the other hand was loving this. I glanced over and saw him signing a girl's forehead. I noticed he was missing his jacket.

We walked, more like stumbled, through the crowds. So much for disguises, I thought. Once we were outside of the airport, I saw a limo waiting for us.

"No way!" I heard someone shout. I was thought it was Charlene, but I wasn't sure over the noise of the crowd. Once we were inside the limo, we saw the window that connects the driver to the seating roll down, and a man that looked in his mid-thirties with a black mustache on his face. that was about all the hair he had. "Hello!" the man said in a Australian accent. "I' am Bailiwick, your personal chauffeur. I hope your trip wasn't too bad."

"No, the jet was actually very nice. I loved it." answered Charlene.

Bailiwick smiled, and said, "No, not the plane. I mean the trip through the crowds. Just to let you know, I've driven for a lot of famous people, and this is the biggest crowd I've ever seen." Then he turned around and started driving away from the crowds. I looked outside as Bailiwick rolled down all the windows. The sun was shining brightly, and it was beautiful. There were all types of tropical flowers and birds. Wherever we were, I've never been to. I would have remembered something so beautiful, I thought. I then asked Bailiwick where we were.

"Why, you're in Hawaii, of course! Specifically O'ahu. I was wondering when you would ask. Wayne said to only say where we were if you asked." he said.

We all freaked at that. Even I smiled. As we continued our drive through the tropical jungle, we talked about anything and everything.

Amanda's POV:

We drove in excitement for about twenty minutes, passing all types of shops, and hotels, and cool houses. I even saw the crystal clear water a couple of times. Then I saw the Disney Hotel, Aulani, up ahead. I questioned Bailiwick, "Are we staying at Aulani?!"

He smiled at me. "It's a surprise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We pulled up to the Aulani doors, and greeted by more fans than there were at the all had signs, and t-shirts, and some even had their faces painted. Luckily, there were security guards waiting for us, and steel fences cutting off any fan girl (and maybe boy) from getting in the way of our path.

I looked at Finn and he smiled at me as he grabbed my hand. Maybeck beat Charlene to the door, and hopped out, Charlene right on his tail. Finn and I got out next, and I was almost blinded by all the flashing cameras. This one lady jabbed a microphone into my face and asked to the camera, "Is this Finn Whitman's new girlfriend?" But, before I made a fool of myself on national TV, Finn jumped next to me and stated, "Yes. This is Amanda Lockhart. My girlfriend." He lied in front of camera. And for all to see, he kissed me, on the cheek.I felt all the cameras, and the fangirls, and everything else fade away, until it was just me and Finn. My heart melted as he kissed me. We were pulled in by Jess, who was smiling and waving to the crowd.

Once we were all inside, we went up to the check in desk, and found a woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun, typing furiously at her computer. I couldn't read her name tag because her arm was blocking my view. She eventually looked up, and immediately recognized us.

"Aloha! And welcome to Aulani." She smiled at us and handed each of us a disney band

"Here are your Disney bands, which are key cards and have a credit card hooked up to Disney, so everything you buy with this is free. Your room is on the top floor, and the number is 7059. Here are your complimentary leis." She handed each of us a lei. I could now see her name tag. It read LINDA.

"Thank you, Linda." I said.

Her smile grew even more, if that was possible. "You are very welcome. Wayne, you know him of course, set up reservations for you all at the 'Ama 'Ama, an elegant, open-air restaurant overlooking the Olina Beach, at 6:15. If you have any questions, please come and ask. From now until then, you can explore the pools, recreational activities, and beach." We all thanked her and headed fro the elevators, being stopped constantly to sign autographs.

A little while later, we finally got to our hotel room, and let me just say, I was speechless. So, you walk in to this giant living room/ dining room/ kitchen, which has a balcony of the entire hotel. To the right, are three bedrooms, which two of us each share a room. in each room are two queen beds, a balcony with the same view as in the living room, and a walk-in closet with an adjoining bathroom. So, it was me and Jess in one room, Willa and Charlene in another, and Finn, Maybeck and Philby in another.

"Holy shiz! This place is fudgung huge!" I heard Maybeck say. Only he didn't use those words.

For the next hour, we just unpacked, explored the hotel and our room. When we were watchin TV in the living room, I had the idea to go to the beach. So, we all got our bathing suits on and headed down to the beach.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aww! No fair! The sun was in my eyes!" We were playing volleyball on the beach, and Jess just hit the ball out of bounds. It was Charlene, Finn and I against Maybeck, Philby, and Jess. Willa was keeping score, and her and I were switching places every other game.

"Sorry Jess, rules are rules." I said. She snorted and stomped her foot. I smiled sweetly at her. "Love you too!"

"Okay, the score is tied. Next team to earn a point wins the game." stated Willa. It was my turn to serve, so I threw the ball up and spiked it over the net. Maybeck dived for it, but missed. Finn, Charlene and I cheered. "And Finn's team wins!" Willa had to shout over all the cheering we were doing.

"I'm tired of playing. Lets go take a break." Charlene said. We all walked over to our towels, and I lied down on my towel next to Willa and Charlene. Jess was next to Willa. The boys went into the water to go body-surfing. Willa and Jess were talking about some book series I didn't know.

"I like your bating suit." commented Charlene. I looked down at my bikini. It was a teal two-piece, with a twisted top, and the bottom had bows on the sides.

"Right back atcha." I answered. And I really did. It was a one-piece, black bathing suit, with the sides cut out from her waist to under her chest. Also, it had a gold hoop holding the straps in place.

"Thanks. So... whats going on wit you and Finn?" she asked me. I almost choked on my water bottle.

"What do you mean?" I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Well, are you guys a couple, or just friends, or what?"

"Ummm... I don't know..." My cheeks grew hotter.

"Of course you know. Have you guys at least gone on a date?" she pressed. My cheeks were now blazing hot.

"Maybe? What about you? Do you have an eye on someone?" I was desperate to change the subject.

It was Charlene's turn to blush. "Umm... not really..." I could see right through her lie.

"You're lying. If you don't tell me who it is you're crushing on right now, I will scream out that you're getting married." We sort of switched roles.

"Okay, I'll tell, just don't scream." She lowered her voice. "I... like... Nmeahbeck." She mumbled the last word.

"Who?"

"Nmebekkd..."

"Speak up."

"Maybeck, all right?"

I screamed. People turned their heads and looked at me as if i was a giant koala, with tusks and hippie clothes on. Which equals lunatic.

"What the hell?"

I turned and saw Willa and Jess looking at me. "Charlene likes Maybeck!" I whisper screamed.

"Eeeeeeee!" Willa screamed. Jess looked like she was about to faint.

"Shh! People will hear you!" Charlene said. Suddenly, I felt hands wrap around my wrists and feet. I look up and saw Finn holding my wrists and walking me toward the water. Maybeck had my ankles.

"Hey! Put me down! Finn Whitman, put me down or else-" I screamed, but was cut off by Finn saying, "Or else what?"

"I will- AHHHHHHH!" I was thrown into the air, and landed in the water. It wasn't cold, but I was steaming mad. "Finnegan Whitman, you are DEAD!" I started running after him. He started laughing and that just made me even more mad. Once I finally caught up to him, I got Charlene, Willa, and Jess to help me pull him into the I pulled him into the water, I was satisfied with my work and walked over to my towel to tan some more, even though I was already really tan.

We stayed at the beach until 5:15, because apparently Charlene needed an hour to get ready. So, back at the hotel room, we all decided to dress somewhat formally, since Linda said the 'Ama 'Ama was an elegant restaurant. Jess got first dibs in our bathroom, so I had a little extra time to find a dress to wear. But, unfortunately, I brought no dresses, just skirts.

I was startled when I heard a knocking at the door, so I opened it and found Charlene holding something behind her back. "Here. I know this will look perfect on you. I know for a fact you didn't bring any dresses, so don't you dare say no." She then handed me a dress and slammed the door shut as she walked away before I could say anything. I held the dress out in front of me, and it literally took my breath away. I wasn't ever fond of dresses, but this one changed my mind. it was a teal dress that was short, but not too short, and was a side-shouldered type. There was a belt that reached about under my chest, and all above the it was beaded. The bottom was just loose waves. Let me just say, it was glorious. When Jess finally got out of the shower, I showered really quickly and put on the dress. then I opened the door to let Jess come in to do her make up and hair and all that crap.

When we were done, Jess looked amazing in a strapless, purple and black dress that went to right above her knees and was wavy like mine at the bottom. The top had swirls of fabric and beads to give that cool, oceany look. Her hair was Chocolate brown this time, and had a honey colored ambre at the bottom. She did a loose braid in her hair, and looked gorgeous. She wore Black high heels that made her 3 inches taller than me. We complemented each other and did a quick check in the mirror to see if we put lipstick on our fore heads or something. My hair was in a few loose ringlets at the bottom and went to my mid-way back, and had a teal bow to hold back a twisted part of it. My make up was not much, just a little mascara, some pink lip gloss, and a little bit of silver eye shadow. My shoes were simple silver flats. I grabbed my clutch and Jess got hers and we walked into the living room. but when I got ther, Willa was the only one to be found.

As if she was reading my mind, Willa said "The boys are already at the restaurant to hold our reservation, since Charlene is still getting ready. By the way, you two look amazing." Willa looked amazing, too, in her simple, strapless, light blue that went to her knees in the front and half way to her ankles in the back.. Her hair was wavy and her make up was done a simple as can be, with a smidgen of mascara, some brown eye shadow, and pink lip stick.

"Wow, you look even better." She blushed and ducked her head. Finally, after ten minutes Charlene came out and literally looked like a teenage angle. She had strapless, tight, pink dress that went down to half-way thighs, and a belt of the same color. Her hair was braided into a loose bun and had a real, pink flower in the middle. She wore Pink high heels that were open toed and had a small flower on the side. Her make up had a black, smoky eye -man, I wish i could do that!- with red lipstick, blush, and mascara. To summarize it, she looked like the greek goddess Aphrodite herself.

We all gasped, and she just shrugged, and said she was sorry she took too long. "My dress was wrinkled and i had to iron it. Also, someone here-" She looked directly at Willa."-stole my hair brush, so I had to use the one provided." We all then walked down to the resteraunt to meet the boys.

_[_

Just so y'all know, the first 4 chapters are going to be copy pasted from Mrs. Percy Jackson 1521. I adopted the story from her, but I'm starting at chapter 6. The rest from there will be all me. When I'm done with the story, we will be writing a sequel together.

Until the next chapter, kingdomkeeperwilby3


	3. Chapter 3

**just a friendly reminder that this isn't my writing yet. I don't want to take credit for my dear fanfiction friend, Mrs. Percy Jackson 1521's work. :)**

 **Finn's POV:**

 _ **A**_ s we sat down, Philby's jaw hit the floor, Maybeck cursed under his breath, and I almost dropped my menu. Literally, everything was over $75 **(It's not really that expensive in real life, but it's a filler part.)**. Good thing Disney was paying for everything. While we were waiting for the drinks we ordered, I admired the beach. We were on a patio overlooking the beach, with tiki torches and live music. It was so relaxing.

Suddenly, I heard Maybeck's name called. I look over and find a guy that was running over to our tables with a grin plastered on his face. Maybeck looked over, smiled when he saw the guy, and yelled, "Kyle! What are you doing here?" The guy, Kyle, apparently, ran over and gave Maybeck a bro hug. He got the idea of being elegant, too, in his khaki shorts and buttoned up shirt, his golden hair combed back, and he was literally tanner than me. And I live in Florida.

"Yo, Maybeck! I' am here with my Dad, since he just got a promotion and we're celebrating. What are you doing here?" He had a slight Australian accent. His, eyes, now that he was closer, looked like kaleidoscopes, because they changed with every move he made.

"Oh, awesome! Hey, guys-" Maybeck turned to us. "-this is Kyle, one of my best friends before I became a Keeper. Kyle-" and Maybeck turned back to Kyle, "-this is Finn and Philby." he pointed to both of us.

"What's up? I'm a big fan." he said, and I just waved, while Philby said hi.

"Hey, do you wanna sit with us?" Maybeck said. Philby and I nodded in turn.

Kyle smiled and said. "Sure!" He sat down to Maybeck's right. A waiter came up to him and got Kyle's drink order. We mostly talked about video games, including Mario Kart and Grand Theft Auto.

We finally got our drinks and I took a sip of my ginger ale, before seeing the girls walk in and spit it all over Maybeck, receiving a glare from some nearby tables. When Maybeck and Philby followed my eyes, they had their mouths on the floor. Charlene, Jess, and Willa all looked pretty in their formal dresses, but Amanda had the real spotlight. She made me look under dressed. She had a teal dress that made her chocolate hair stand out beautifully, and she just looked beautiful. Now I understand why the girls took so long. I tried to look over at the other boys, but my eyes would not leave Amanda.

When they came over, Amanda looked at me with a funny expression. "Finn, why are you drooling?" I just then noticed I was drooling over this girl I met in middle school. I quickly wiped my face off while Amanda giggled quietly. So, everyone sat down, and here is what it looked like:

Maybeck  
Charlene Kyle  
Amanda Jess  
Me Willa  
Philby

I finally was able to peel my eyes away from Amanda, and look over at the other guys. Maybeck was staring at Charlene like he was drunk, Philby stared wide-eyed at Willa, and, oh my god I will KILL him! Kyle was staring at Amanda. My Amanda! Well, technically not mine yet, but still. I glared daggers at him, and he apologized with his expression, and looked over at Jess and started talking to her. I gave a satisfied smirk and looked back over at Amanda.

"You... uhh... you look... umm... beaut- nice! You look nice. Yeah." Her smile shrunk a little at my words but didn't disappear.

"Thank you, Finn. You look handsome." She then pinched my cheek mockingly. But, it still hurt.

"Oww! Amanda, that hurt!" She smirked at me.

"I know!" She then turned to Charlene and started talking about something called foundation. Why were they talking about how to build a house? I started talking to Philby about what we should all do tomorrow. Philby thought we should head over to the O'ahu tour, but I argued that we should go to the snorkeling at rainbow reef.

"But there's four different tours we can take!" I think you can guess who is saying what.

"But, we can do that another day! Nobody is gonna go on a boring nature walk."

"We can do snorkeling another day! And the nature walk is very fun, according to the workers."

"That is because they are workers! They are supposed to say that! Just admit it. Everyone is going to want to go snorkeling, not hiking."

"There is one where you don't even have to hike! It's on horseback on the beach. It will be way more fun to go walking. If you don't want to do that one, there is another scavenger hunt tour. We would be good at that."

"No, YOU would be good at that, not us. Also, it would more fun to go snorkeling!"

"Tour!"

"Snorkel!"

"Tour!"

"Snorkel!"

"TOUR!"

"SNORKEL!"

"SHUT IT!" We both looked over at Jess, who looked very annoyed. Then I realized every was watching us. And it looked like Philby noticed it too. I sheepishly looked down at my hands. Philby rubbed the back of his neck. "okay, you big babies. There is a Catamaran Experience that is a tour and snorkeling. Jeez!You too are like cats an dogs! Also, has it ever occurred to you that maybe, I don't know, we might want to do something else?!" and with that she gestured to everyone else. "How about we vote? All in favor in doing the Catamaran Experience?" Everyone raised their hands, including Philby and I. "Good." Jess then turned and started talking to Willa about how immature boys can be.

"We can hear you." told Jess.

She smirked at me. "That's kind of the point." Just then, a waiter came over and took our orders. I was so busy arguing with Philby, I didn't even have time to look at the menu. "I'll...umm... have the... uhh..."I quickly glanced at the entrees. "I'll have Grilled Kurobuta Pork Chop." I had no idea what I ordered. Once done taking orders, the waiter swirled away. The rest of dinner we just talked about random stuff. When our food came, I was not disappointed. It was set up so nicely and delicately, and came out, like, five minutes after we ordered. Once I took one bite, I had to have Amanda and Philby restrain me from marrying it. Yeah. it was that good. About an hour later, when we were done eating, we said our goodbyes to Kyle and went back to the hotel room. We were all so tired from the long flight and dinner we went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda's Pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and unrolled myself from my my blanket cacoon. I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but it didn't work. I opened my eyes and panicked. I saw a colorful bedroom with two king beds with surfboard decorative stuff. Then I realized I was in Hawaii. After brushing my teeth and hair, I walked into the living room and found Jess, Finn, Philby, and Willa awake.

"I see the two sleeping beauties have not been awaken with a kiss from their prince?" I say. I then yawned and sat down on the couch next to Jess. It looked like they were watching Cinderella. After about 45 minutes, Maybeck emerges in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"It lives!" Maybeck just groaned in response to Finn. Then Charlene came in, looking ready for anything that was thrown her way.

"Guys! We have reservations made for us at the Makahiki for breakfast in half an hour! C'mon! Up an at em'!" Charlene ushered us into our rooms to get ready. I quickly took a shower and threw on a white two-piece bathing suit with the sides cut out and a gold chain around the neck holding it up. Then some lime green short shorts, a white Aero tee, and lime green flip flops. Then I grabbed my white sunglasses and white purse. I walked out to see Jess, Charlene and Willa in something similar. The boys wore shorts and tees. We then headed out to the restaurant.

When we finally got to the restaurant, we were almost late to our reservation. We were seated, we found Kyle from the night before already there. "Oh, I forgot. Is it okay if I invited Kyle." Maybeck blurted out once he saw him. We all nodded yes. I don't mind Kyle. He is actually really cool. I mean, I don't love him. I like Finn! Even though he probably doesn't like me. But, I saw him sneak a couple of glances at me and Jess, and I don't feel very comfortable with that.

A waitress came up and gave us our menus. She looked about our age-and was sort of pretty, and when she looked at Finn, she gave him a wink. That just made me fuming mad. Then when she came to get our drinks, she handed him a piece of paper. And I saw this:

JULIAN: 746-0193

That just set me off. I gave this girl the dirtiest glare I could muster, and she took the paper back and ripped it in two. I smirked and acted as if nothing had happened. She gave me my coffee and water and left. Then we all went up to the buffet to get our food. I grabbed a plate and put on some eggs. Then I got a parfait, a waffle, and some fruit. Then I went back to our table. When I was about to put a spoonful of yogurt in my mouth, Maybeck sat down across from me with about a mini buffet in his hands. When Charlene sat down, she nearly killed Maybeck for having so much fattening food.

"You can get type two diabetes from that! You know that can kill you, right?!" She practically spat. Maybeck, just smiled and put a whole mouthful of waffles in his mouth.

For the rest of the meal, we all talked about what college we want to go to, what we would study, things like that. I had no idea what college I wanted to go to. Maybe Eagar, which is in Tampa, about two hours away from Orlando. Or University of St. Pete, which is where one of my old friends goes to. Before ou ask, we keep in touch.

When we were done, Julian came over and scanned my blue Disney Bandz. Then we headed out to the tour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is so much fun!" We were currently riding the bout on the tour and Charlene was currently riding on a dolphin's back. When the dolphin was called back over, it was my turn. I slipped into the warm water and held onto the dolphin's fin, copying the instructor's, well, instructions. Suddenly, we were off. The dolphin was swimming so fast, I felt like I was flying. The dolphin started following the now moving boat, and started doing zig zags and at one point I had to hold on really tight, because the dolphin jumped into the air. It was so much fun. I then let out a shriek of happiness when the dolphin went under water for a couple seconds, then jumped really high into the air. It was so much fun.

Then, when everyone got their turn, it was time to go snorkeling. We all put on our goggles and fins and and snorkels and jumped into the water. I saw all types of cool colorful fish. There were also At one point, I even saw a whale! After snorkeling, We went back on the boat, and took a tour around the island. The tour guide pointed out great surfing spots, and good restaurants, and even the big volcano! It was easily the best experience I've had on this vacation so far.

When the tour was over, we decided to go to lunch, and then do our own thing. During lunch, us girls decided to go to the spa and then shopping in the local town. The boys were going to go do surfing lessons at the place the tour guide pointed out. At five o'clock we would all meet up at the room to decide plans for dinner. So, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Once we were at the spa, we all chose to do mani's, pedi's, facials, and massages. Hey, Disney if Disney is paying for everything, we might never get the chance to be rich again. The receptionist told us to pick however many colors we want for our nails. I picked teal and white for my fingers, and purple and dark blue for my toes. Charlene did silver sparkles, pink, white, and purple, Willa chose white, gold, and red, and Jess did yellow, green, and blue. Then, since we were special guests, got our own private room. My nails looked so pretty once they were done. The fingers had teal as the base coat, with white hearts. The toes looked similar, except purple for the base and blue flowers. Carlene, Willa, and Jess had the same in their colors.

Then, for our facials (I've never gotten a facial, so please don't yell at me.) we got some type of green substance spread on our faces like cream cheese, and put cucumbers on our eyelids. This was the first time I had ever gotten a facial, so everything was weird to me. Actually, the only one who has ever gotten a facial before that was Charlene. Then, the green stuff was peeled off like a mask, and my face has never felt so smooth.

Once that was over, we were led by four massage therapists to another room filled with four beds, candles, and hooks on the walls. It smelled like lilies, and the lights were really low. That was also the first time I have ever gotten a massage, so I had no idea what to do. I just followed what Charlene did, and so did the other girls. I took off my shorts, shirt, shoes, and purse and hung them up on the hooks. So, that just left me in my strapless bikini. I lied down on the bed and unhooked my bathing suit back. Then, the ladies came in after knocking and started their magic. They turned the lights down even lower, if that was possible, and lit all the candles. Then, they put on some low music, which was so relaxing. My lady, which was named Leah, rubbed some lotion on her hands and started rubbing my back. It felt so nice. I literally felt like I was on a cloud in heaven.I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep, when I heard a loud bang. I quickly sat up, holding up my bathing suit top, and saw...

Chapter 5

Last chapter- Amanda's pov

I quickly sat up holding my bathing suit too and saw...

"MAYBECK!" The four girls screeched in unison. "GET OUT!"

Maybeck quickly turned the other way and covered his eyes. "Yeesh. Sorry! I just wanted to tell you that we have another dinner reservation at makahiki for 6:30 and it's 5:00."

"Okay thanks for telling us but seriously, leave!" Yelled Charlene.

Maybeck ran out, a little frightened by Charlene's outburst. I laughed.

Awhile later, the masseuses had left the room, allowing to redress. I pulled my shirt and shorts back on after securing my bathing suit and walked over to where the other girls were waiting for me.

"Ready!" Said Willa, as perkily as always. The three of us nodded in unison.

On the walk back to the room, Charlene complained. "I can't believe we only have an hour to get ready!"

Willa rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you need so long. I can get ready in 15 minutes flat!"

"And still look good!" Added Jess. Willa rolled her eyes once more.

"You don't get it because you don't wear as much makeup as I do wills." Charlene explained.

Apparently, I need to learn to call the shower faster. Once again, Jess swooped in before me, leaving me staring at my side of the closet, wondering what to wear. Charlene had lent me a dress last time, but I can't really wear it again. My thoughts were interrupted by a flying object landing on my face. I picked the silky fabric off my head and looked at it. It was a lovely shade of royal blue that


	5. Chapter 5

**hi! Me again! SUPRISE! This time, it's actually going to be my writing. Along with the rest of this story. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

I quickly sat up, holding up my bathing suit top, and saw...

"MAYBECK!" All four girls screeched. "GET OUT!"

Maybeck jumped and covered his eyes, turning the other way.

"SORRY! SORRY! Yeesh! I just wanted to let you know that we have dinner reservations at

Makahiki for 6:30 and it's 5:00."

"Okay thanks for telling us, but seriously, LEAVE!" Exclaimed Charlene.

Maybeck scurried out the door, frightened by her sudden outburst. I laughed.

Awhile later, after the masseuses had left the room, I got up along with the other girls and got redressed. I slid on my shirt and shorts after securing my bathing suit and met the other girls but the door where they were waiting.

"Ready!" Asked Willa, perkily as always. The three of us nodded in agreement.

The walk back to the room was uneventful, pretty much filled with Charlene complaining that she only had an hour to get ready. Willa rolled her eyes.

"I seriously don't understand why it takes you such a long time to get ready. I can literally be done in 15 minutes flat!" Willa told Charlene.

"And still look fantastic!" Jess added. Willa rolled her eyes once more and blushed a little.

"You don't get it wills. I wear a lot more make up than you. That's all."

I listened to the argument go on.

Apparently, I needed to learn to call the shower faster. Like yesterday, Jess has swooped in and took the opportunity before I could. I was stuck staring at my closet, hoping a dress would come out of somewhere. Yeah right. Like that could happe-

My thoughts were interrupted when a flying object landed on my face. I picked the fabric off my head and looked at it. It was a lovely shade of royal blue that would compliment my caramel skin tone nicely. There were thick straps that crossed once in the back and formed almost a halter top in the front. It came to mid thigh. I believe the opening at the bottom was called a skater dress. It was stunning. I looked to the direction of where the dress came from and found willa. She winked and closed to door to Jess and my room. I wondered for what reason willa owned a dress like that. It was a little revealing around the top, and Willa doesn't strike me as one of those people who would wear that. Oh well. I'm glad she had it. At that moment, the sound of the water turned off.

Jess's pov

I exited the bathroom in a white dress that had many layers of ruffles that ended at mid-thigh. It had a black/brown ribbon to tie the look together.

I looked at Amanda and gasped. She was at the mirror applying mascara. She had on a gorgeous blue dress that fit her form nicely. I've never seen that dress before.

"Wow Mandy. You look amazing." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Jessie. So do you." I smiled at her and plugged in my straightening iron.

Something like 25 minutes later I was ready to go. I went through my mental checklist to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

Mascara. Check

Lipstick. Check

Eyeshadow. Check

Eyeliner. Check.

Various other forms of makeup

Hair. Check.

Necklace. Check

Disneyband. Whoops. Better go get that.

I stalked back into the bathroom and fastened the bright orange band around my wrist. NOW I'm ready. Time for another night stuck with 3 love stuck couples... I mentally groaned.

Willa's pov (while jess and Amanda's povs are happening)

While Charlene was showering, I was engulfed in blood of Olympus.

Suddenly, char came out in a white towel and walked to her closet.

"So." She started. "What are you wearing tonight wills?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I lent manda one of the 3 dresses I brought. So it's between this one, and this one." I held up two hangers, one in each hand. The first one held a lilac coloured dress that was very plain. The top was a sweetheart neckline with a piece of the fabric scrunched in the middle. It came to mid-thigh The second one came to mid-thigh as well and was black with tiny magenta, lavender and orange flowers.

" philby'll like the Flowers." States Charlene. I roll my eyes.

"Then I'm wearing the purple." I retaliate.

"I'm serious though Willa. Wear the flowers." I nod, knowing my best friend isn't joking. Then I return my gaze to my book.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Charlene asks me 10 minutes later "it's 5:55". She's dressed in a light pink dress with a skirt the slightly flares. The top is like a tshirt, but hangs off her shoulders. One might call it risqué.

"Meh." I say, waving my hand. I keep reading. Charlene storms over and rips the book out of my hands. She walks over to the window, opens it, and NO!

She stuck the hand holding my precious baby out the window.

"NOOOOOO! You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." She says with a smirk

I spring off the bed and pull off my top, starting to get ready. Charlene honestly scares me when she's like this.

"Okay! I'll get ready! Don't hurt my baby!" She retracts her hand from the window and rolls her eyes.

"You have issues wills." She tells me.

"Says the one who dangled my pride in joy out of a window! Especially when we have an oceanic view!"

"I can do it again." She threatens.

"NO!"

Around 6:10, I'm ready to roll. My waistlength, dark hair cascading in my natural waves over my shoulders, brown sandals were on my feet and my brown leather purse was hanging off my shoulder as well. My purple disneyband was tied securely on my wrist and a minimal amount of makeup, mascara and eyeliner, was on my eyes.

I turn to Charlie. "Ready?" I ask her. She dramatically gasps.

"Look at you miss Hollywood!" I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Philby's going to freak out!"

"Can it mrs. Maybeck." I call at her. She scowls.

"I swear if he finds out I like him-"

"I know, I know. The world will come to an end and nothing will ever be the same again between you. " I finish for her. She nods

"It's the same thing for me and Phil, ya know." I tell her honestly. She gives me a small weary smile before unplugging her curling iron. Her straight blonde hair now hung in tight curls down to her mid-back.

"And char?" I ask

"Hmm" she half says/ half hums

"Can I have my book back?"

Maybecks pov

Finn, Phil and I bustled around the large room getting ready. Phil was trying really hard to impress willa, wrestling his hair with a comb to get it to stand up properly.

Finn kept mumbling to himself that Amanda likes blue while picking out a buttoned shirt.

I on the other hand like Charlene. Shocking, I know. But I'm not going to try too hard to impress. If she likes me too, then she can get over the little details. Plus. I am NOT wearing pink.

Philby's pov

I tapped my foot as I tried to wait patiently. It was 6:20 and we were still awaiting the arrival of the girls. Suddenly, Amanda popped her head out of the door. I saw Finns eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Sorry. We'll be there in a minute. I just have to grab wills and Charlie." I shuffled a bit when she said Willa's name. Then she disappeared back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later, the girls came out one by one. Amanda was wearing a blue dress. She looked nice. Jess came out next in a white dress, followed by Willa. The whole world stopped when she came out. I was so blown away, I didn't even notice char come out with her. She had on a medium length floral dress. Her silky brown hair draped over he shoulders. She looked gorgeous. Maybeck snickered, noticing my trace and held his arm out to Charlene, who apprehensively accepted it. I noticed Willa walking over to me.

We walked side by side to the restaurant, not exchanging many words. A waitress led us to an available table. We sat down in this order:

Jess

Willa Philby

Finn Amanda

Charlene Maybeck

Empty chair

Charlene's pov

We sat down and stared at the menus. Luckily, there were dishes under $30 in the menu this time. I decided on soup, despite the heat.

My meal was absolutely amazing! The others agreed. We sat around the table a while longer. When we we're ready to leave, maybeck walked over to me.

"Wanna come to the pool with me?"he asked.

"Umm sure." I replied, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. To my surprise, maybeck grabbed my hand and laced my dainty fingers through his. I blushed and looked at my shoes.

He led me back to the hotel room and instructed me to get changed. Then he disappeared into his shared room.

I pulled open the door to mine and Willa's room. I went to my suitcase and dug around until I found my pink and black striped bikini and my black bottoms. I threw them on along with a white T-shirt, jean shorts and white flip flops. My hair was now pulled into a tight, very curly high ponytail.

After doing a double look in the mirror, I excited my room, grabbing my phone, room key and disneyband. I waked to the living room and saw maybeck lounging on the couch. He acknowledged me with a nod of his head, stood up and came over to me. Once more, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

Willa's pov

Maybeck and char. Gone to the pool

Finn and Amanda. Who knows where they are?

The two couples left, leaving philby, Jess and I in a very awkward situation. Unable to think of anything, Jess started coughing wildly, to break the tension.

"I'm just gunna go sit in the hotel room." She said, nonchalantly slipping away before breaking into a sprint.

And then there were two.

"Beach?" Asked philby. I nodded.

We decided we'd first go back to the room and change out of our dress clothes.

When we reached the room, I parted with philby and went to my room. I quickly ran it.

First, I grabbed the brush I stole off of Charlene. I ran it through my long locks and then as quick as I could, I pulled the pieces into a French braid. I've become very fast at it, as it was my usual hairstyle.

I secured the bottom of the braid about a minute later. Then, I ran to my dresser

and pulled out the drawer. Unlike Charlie's mountain of stuff on her side of the room, mine was very organized. I looked in the teal section and grabbed a thin T-shirt. Then I moved to my bottom drawer and grabbed some jean shorts.

I walk over to the door and take my purse, still filled with my room key, Chapstick, phone and a few back up hair ties and throw on some black flip flops.

When I close the door to my room, I see Philby doing the same. We meet in the middle of the two rooms and walk out the door together.

Philby's pov

As we walk along the shoreline, We chat. At one point, a silence hung above us. I glance at Willa. The wind is blowing stray fly aways out of her face. The cerulean blue of the water reflected in her deep brown eyes. Her arms swung by her sides. I apprehensively slid my clammy hand into hers. She flinched at first, but then, her hand relaxed. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. She looked at me and the smile that I loved oh so much spread across her face, creating dimples on her cheeks. I stopped and pulled her up the sand. We slid our shoes back on and sat down on the grainy sand.

Willa's pov

We watched as the waves crashed onto the shore continuously. It was a truly mesmerizing sight. I pulled the hair tie off my braid and undid it, allowing the wind to blow through my wavy hair. I yawned, ready to doze off right there. I laid my head on Philby's shoulder out of pure exhaustion. He wrapped his arm around me. We stared off into the distance, no words spoken, until I felt myself fall asleep.

Philby's pov

What a perfect end to a perfect day. The girl I like, laying peacefully on my shoulder, the setting sun on the horizon. I could feel her chest rising and falling between breaths. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

11:04

It's probably time to get back to the room.

I wanted to wake her, but she just looked so peaceful. Instead, I picked her up, bridal style. Subconsciously in her sleepy state, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was surprised at how effortlessly I carried her. It was as if she was weightless. I carried her through the abandoned lobby and into the elevator. From there, I moved through the hallway and into our room. I walked into the room she shared with Charlene and knocked to make sure Charlene wasn't indecent. She opened the door fully and motioned for me to come in. I walked over to Willa's side and laid her on her neat bed. I untucked the covers and pulled them up to her chest. Glancing at Charlene, to make sure she wasn't watching, I placed a kiss on Willa's forehead and whispered "I love you."

Judging by Charlene's squeal, she heard me. But whatever. I said goodnight to char and headed to my bathroom to call it a night.

Hello my peasants! Sorry. I had to. Now that's out of my system. So I'd just like to thank

1521 for allowing me to continue this story. It really means a lot. As you can probably tell, wilby's my favourite ship so there will probably be a lot of them, but I always try to write In others ships povs too so all fangirls and guys can have their way at some point. Anyways... Sorry for the really long a/n.

I'm going to continue with the chapter questions like did. So

Chapter question.

1) what's your favourite book? (Non-kingdom keepers)

2) any plans for the summer?

My favourite book besides kk is called the 5th wave. To really like it, you need to be into all that scifi stuff like me.

This summer I'm going back to Florida (where I've already vacationed to literally 16 times.)

Anyway, sayonara. See you on the next chapter and don't forget to review,

Kingdomkeeperwilby3 (or Kaitlyn)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Willa's pov

My eyes slowly opened. I sat up in my bed and tried to

process where I was. The clock read 7:14. Then it came to me. I was in the room I shared with Charlene In Hawaii. To my surprise, I wasn't in my pyjamas, but instead, in the shorts and t shirt I out on last night. I shrugged it off and got out of bed quietly. Charlie was still asleep, I was always the early bird. I creeped over to my dresser and opened my drawers. I pulled out a thin pink shirt. I slid off my current turquoise one and tossed it in my hamper. I left my jean shorts on. I slipped on a pair of white socks.

After running the brush through my waves and brushing my teeth, I tiptoed over to the door. As I opened the door, a sliver of light appeared. I slid out of the room quickly, and shut the door once more.

Upon entering the living room, I saw a familiar mop of red hair on the couch. Philby. I glanced at him. As I looked at him, memories of last night flooded in. My head on his shoulder as we stared off into the distance at nothing.

"Morning Willa." Philby said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Morning Philbs." I replied. I walked over to where he was seated.

"Tea?" He asked me, holding up a teacup. I nodded enthusiastically, a smile stretching across my face.

He slid the cup, tea pot and 3 different tea bags to me.

After looking at the 3 options in front of me, I selected the raspberry tea. I dumped some of the boiled water into my mug and plunked in the tea bag.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Then I picked up my mug and dunked the tea bag a couple times.

"So." I started.

"So." Philby reiterated. Then we both burst into laughter.

"That was the most awkward 2 minutes of my life." Philby states honestly. I laugh and nod in agreement.

"Well I don't want things to be awkward." I tell him.

He wraps his arms around me in a hug. I gladly do the same.

When we pull apart from the hug, I clear my throat.

"Do you wanna, uh, go get breakfast?" Asks philby. I agree and go grab my black converse.

I snuck back into my room, hoping not to wake Charlene. It was only 7:45 and she was a late riser. I reached under my bed and grabbed my shoes. Then I pulled on a navy blue American eagle sweater.

Then I crept out again, or at least tried to. I heard a groggy voice.

"Willa..." Charlie moaned.

" shhhhhh. Go back to sleep char." I told her. She sort of nodded, but went back to sleep. Soon after, I heard her light snoring. I chuckled to myself and then went to the living room.

Philby walked over to me. He slid his hand into mine the way he did last night.

Apprehensively.

I gave his hand a light squeeze to ease the tension. Together, we walked off to the ulu cafe.

Jess's pov

"Mandy." I whispered. No reaction.

"Mandy!" I whisper/yelled. She groaned.

"MANDY!" I exclaimed, while throwing a pillow at her face.

"WHAT!" She sat up and yelled.

"Hi." I giggled.

Amanda picked up the pillow and whipped it back at me.

"I'm going to go on a tour today. By MYSELF." I made it quite clear.

"Uh. Okay." Truth is, I wanted to get Amanda and Finn together. And Willa and philby. And Charlene and maybeck. Yeah. I had goals.

I got up and got dressed, pulling my newly dyed honey brown hair into a sleek ponytail. Then without another word, I left the room.

Maybecks pov

I woke up in a mischievous mood, as usual. I looked around my room. Philby's off to breakfast with Willa, famanda's off somewhere and Jess is on some tour. Maybe I'll go bother Charlie. Hmm. Yeah. That's always a good plan.

I climbed out of bed and threw on some pyjama pants, not bothering with a shirt. I trudged into the hallway, still half asleep. I cracked opened the door to Charlene and Willa's room. Charlie laid there, still asleep. I snickered silently. She was gonna get it. I closed the door again and got a cup filled about 1/8 of the way. Hey, I was mean, not inhumane! I didn't want her bed to be wet!

I opened the door to her room again and crept over to her bed. I quickly dumped half the amount on her head.

She sat up and screamed. I doubled over in laughter.

"TERRANCE MAYBECK!" She screeched, throwing off her covers. Knowing what she was going to do, I started sprinting away. She chased after me yelling at me.

Suddenly, I was cornered. I swore under my breath. Charlene lunged at me and started punching my arm.

"WHY. WOULD. YOU. DO. THAT!" She punched me with each word. I snickered.

Then, it all happened in slow motion.

Charlie's foot caught the edge of the carpet. To prevent her from falling on her face, I caught her. She ended up in a dip. Before I knew what happened, Charlene's soft lips were pressed against my own.

I pulled her up from our current position, our lips still connected. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Mine found their way to her waist. We stayed this way until the door opened.

"What. Is. Happening.?" Said a voice. I jumped away from Charlene and found myself face to face with Finn and Amanda. Uh oh.

Amanda's pov

Finn asked me to go for an early morning walk, If you could call 9:00 early. Of course I agreed. So here we were now. Walking down a cobblestone path, palm trees surrounding us. My hand was in Finns. We chatted along the way. I was having a lot of fun when I saw the beginning of the path. We finished our walk around the loop.

"Do you want to go back to the room and get food?" Finn asked me. I nodded. We headed back to the room.

When I opened the door, I saw the most horrifying sight. Charlene and maybeck, whom keep in mind have liked each other for the longest time, making out. Well.

They looked at Finn and I like two deer in a headlight.

"So guys. What's new?" Finn teased.

"Well Maydork here spilt water on me while I was asleep and then I chased him, tripped and then when I tripped I caught myself, uh. With my lips... "

"Yeah. Okay." Says Finn. He rolled his eyes and led me to the kitchen.

Finn is a major dork. First he puts on an apron and when I ask him what he's doing, he responds, making you breakfast. What a dork. You gotta love him though.

Philby's pov

Willa and I were having a splendid time. Due to the heat, she had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She wore her thick framed glasses. The were perched on her nose. She rarely wore them. Only when she was in class or reading. I asked her why she was wearing them, and she responded that she was too lazy to put makeup on and the glasses covered it up.

I slid the glasses off her face.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful with or without makeup and with or without your glasses." I told her. She blushed and kicked me lightly under the table. I folded up the frames and put them lens up on the counter.

"Here are your muffins." A waitress said politely with a smile, placing the tray on the table. We thanked her. I grabbed my chocolate chip muffin and willa grabbed hers.

The muffins were delicious. Now, we sat in silence, each reading the blood of Olympus. We happened to be at the same part and we both wanted to finish so we could talk about it. About 20 minutes later, Willa tapped my hand.

"Do you want to go back to the room and see if the others want to go to the water park?"

Ah, yes. The huge water park on the other side of the hotel.

"I'd love that!" I told her. In sync, we stood up, put our bookmarks in our books, and snapped our books shut. We laughed and then took off to the hotel.

Amanda's pov

Willa and philby came in the door laughing hysterically. Finn and I were seated on the couch.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"Nothing. That's why we're laughing so hard. Nothing's funny and we can't stop laughing." Replied philby through laughs.

I rolled my eyes.

When Willa composed herself, she asked "so. You guys want to go check out the water park?"

I looked at Finn who nodded. "Sure." He replied for both of us.

"Nah. Maybeck and I will stay here and wait for Jess." Said Charlene. Willa nodded in understanding.

I went to my room to get my bathing suit. I dug through my suitcase until I found a white bikini with sequins all over it, that almost looked pink when in the sunlight. I threw that on and some jean shorts, not bothering with a top, as im going to be at a water park. I put on my flip flops, tugged my hair into a tight ponytail and went back I to the living room.

There was no one else there, therefore, I was the first one ready. I sat down to wait.

A few seconds later, Willa came out in a mint green bikini. The colour really complimented her creamy skin colour. She had dark jean shorts on as well.

"Wow Willa. You look nice." She rolled her eyes at my compliment.

"Says you" she fires back.

Before I can retaliate,the two boys came out.

"Ready to go?" Finn asks. We nod and walk over to them.

Finns pov

As we reached the water park, my jaw dropped. A whole lot of water slides ran throughout the park. I looked at my three friends, who had the same reaction.

"What are we waiting for!" Yelled Willa. We all took off and ran into the park.

We found a slide with a raft that could hold 4 to 5 people. There were 4 of us, so we headed in the line.

Willa's pov

We climbed into the raft. Finn and Amanda on one side, philby and I on the other. As we dropped down the major descent, Amanda and I squealed. They boys laughed.

Philby grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I didn't let go, but laced my fingers through his. We're actually holding hands. I looked at Amanda and Finn, who were doing the same. As we went through a sharp turn, I fell over, my head landing on Philby's shoulder. I tried to lean up, embarrassed, but way pulled back down.

"Please stay." He pleaded. I leaned against philby as we whirled and twirled down the slide. Finns arm was wrapped around Amanda. It was great that nobody on this raft would make fun of each other for being romantic. We finished the ride with a big splash! Followed by some awwws and a whistle. We immediately separated and looked up to see Charlene, Jess and maybeck. I guess Jess got back early.

"Seems like you guys have been busy." Said maybeck, wriggling his eyebrows.

We blushed and climbed out of the raft."What's next?" Replied Philby.

"CHALLENGER SLIDES!" Yelled maybeck and Jess.

"You're going down Maydork." Challenged Finn.

"Your on." Replied maybeck. We all ran to the slides.

Third persons pov

The seven sat around a table in front of Pāpālua Shave Ice, a different flavour in hand for each. Willa had blue raspberry. Charlene, bubble gum, philby had lime, Jess had grape, Amanda had strawberry, Finn had cherry, and maybeck pineapple.

Around the table, the keepers shared laughs, smiles and jokes.

"Honestly guys, this has been the best 3 days of my entire life." States Charlene.

"And we still have 7 left!" Exclaims willa. The seven laughed and continued to eat their shaved ice.

The rest of their night was spent in the hotel room. They were playing truth or dare and having a grand old time, until it was Maybecks dare.

Philby's pov

Maybeck scoured the group, looking for his prey.

"Philby!" He called. I groaned and faced him.

"Truth or dare?" Not wanting to reveal my feelings for Willa, I responded

"Dare." The mischievous grin on Maybeck's face told me I had made the wrong choice.

"I dare you to kiss, zee prettiest girl in the room." He said in a phoney French accent. I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me, anticipating my next move. Slowly, I inched over to willa. Charlene squealed, knowing what I was about to do. I sat in front of her and kissed her cheek. Maybeck scoffed.

"That's not what I meant." Maybeck said.

Willa looked at me. She grabbed my shirt collar and brought me towards her. She whispered a plan in my ear.

I put the plan in action and inconspicuously put my hand over her mouth and kissed my hand. No one seemed to notice though.

Whoos and awwws were heard from behind us. We pulled away. Willa's face was as red as my hair and she was staring at her feet, knees hugged to her chest. I awkwardly rubbed at the back of my neck.

Willa's pov

That would have been my first kiss. I want it to be with the right person and at the right time. Not that philby wasn't the right person, but dared to kiss isn't really a great scenario.

3 hours later

Charlene's pov

We've stopped playing because we got a complaint from the main desk that we were being too loud.

"I'm hungry." Complained maybeck

"I want food!" Called Jess.

"Well, let's go to dinner then!" Said Willa, always the problem solver. We all agreed and split out to our rooms.

Willa took the shower first this time. So I went through my closet. My eyes were met with thousands of shades of pink. Hot pink, bubble gum, magenta, tickle me pink, light pink, blush.. The list goes on.

I was so predictable. I decided that I would wear something other than pink tonight. I scoured my closet until something caught my eyes. It was a turquoise one shouldered dress with a rhinestone waistband. The skirt fanned out just a little at the bottom. I pulled it out and held it against my body. This was the one. Just then, Willa came out from the bathroom. We

Switched positions, so I hopped in the shower.

Jess's pov

My dress laid on one side of the bed, and I on the other. My dress was a white starchy skirt. The top was all gold sparkles. There were thick straps holding it up. I was WAY too lazy to put it on.

Amanda had called the shower first (for once) so it gave me time to relax. Amanda came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Okay Jess. Go shower." She instructs. I huff and get up, hopping in the shower.

Willa's pov

I decided to wear the dress I didn't wear last night, the lilac coloured one. After I got out of the shower, I had time. Instead of reading like I was going to, I decided I'd blow-dry my hair. I plugged in my blow drier and got to work.

Something like 30 minutes later, my huge mass of hair was dry. I was running a little behind schedule on time, so I just braided my bangs and pinned them back with a bobby pin. I slipped on my dress and a pair of black flats. I grabbed Charlie, whom had decided to straighten her already straight hair, which I didn't understand, and was wearing a pretty turquoise dress. Together, we went out into the living room, disneybands tied tightly around our wrists.

Amanda's pov

When I climbed out of the shower, I went to get dressed. I told Jess to get in the shower and went to my closet. Thankfully, when the girls and I went to the mall today, I bought a few dresses. I chose one. It was white with 3 buttons to mid-chest. There were pink, orange and light blue polka dots on it. The outline of the dress was turquoise. The dress was above my knees, but not too far.

I left my pinned straight locks down. I paired my ensemble with a pair of brown strappy sandals I bought today. When I looked up from the mirror, Jess was ready to go as well. I looped my arm through hers, and we joined the boys, Willa and Charlene on the walk to the ulu cafè. Willa and philby had breakfast there this morning and they said it was delicious.

Like after dinner last night, we split up again. Finn took me to this park on the side of the resort closest to our room. We sat next to each other on a patio swing. Finn gently moved the swing by kicking his feet.

Suddenly, Finn draped his arm around my shoulder. I cuddled into his side.

"You know Manda." He started.

"I've been thinking about how to ask you for awhile now. Nothing seems worthy of a girl like you. So I'm just going to ask you. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked me.

I was taken aback by his question. Not being able to find my words, I grabbed his shirt collar and connected our lips. Finn was surprised at first, but soon, kissed me back. We stayed like that for a moment, lips locked. Then we pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Finn asked questioningly. I nodded enthusiastically. Then, it started to rain. I looked at Finn. We both started running back to the room, using Finns jacket as an umbrella.

Charlene's pov

Maybeck and I were having a great time at the pool. Until he brought up the kiss.

"what was that kiss for? It's been bothering me all day." He said. I shrugged.

"I hate that you won't tell me."

"I hate YOU!" I emphasized.

"Jerk"

"Pesky womanizer!"

"Idiot"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

Maybecks pov

I turned to walk away, eyebrows knit together but Charlene grabbed my wrist.

I spun back around and Charlene crashed her lips into mine. Unlike the first time, this kiss was passionate and lasted for quite awhile, uninterrupted. I didn't want it to end. I couldn't get my feelings across. I liked Charlene a while lot, but I hated her at the same time.

We both pulled away breathless.

Charlene's pov

"I like you char. A lot. Would you um, Maybe like to be my uh-girlfriend?" Maybeck said.

I was shocked. "W-what?" Maybeck frowned.

"Yeah. I feel the same way Maydork." I said, enveloping him in a hug.

Then, the rain began to pour.

"Enh." Maybeck started. "Let's just walk. We're already wet" I agreed and we started off, fingers entwined.

Willa's pov

Philby and I went back to the beach. We had stopped in our rooms ahead of time. I was now dresses in a pair of jean shorts and a flowy tank top.

We sat the way we did last night. My head on Philby's shoulder, his arm wrapped around me. We were just sitting, chatting only every once in awhile, when I felt the first raindrop on my leg. Then it began to pour rain. I looked at Phil. He shrugged. We continued to sit. Until I started to shiver. Philby could feel the motion under his arm. He knew

I was cold, so he

Stood up and extended his hand out to me. I accepted it and stood up. I began walking. Philby grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." He started. I whirled around to face him. "There's something I need to do. For real. And it's worth catching a cold."

I looked at him confused. Then he stepped forward, facing me, placed his palm on one side of my cheek, and connected our lips. At first I stood there scared, not knowing what to do. Then I melted into the kiss. It was like a volt of electricity spread through my body. Like magic. Two soaking wet teenagers, kissing while the rain poured. This was the first kiss I was hoping for. A sweet kiss, in a romantic setting, with the right person. Philby. My knight in shining armour.

Jess's pov

We were watching tv and in came a very wet-looking Willa and philby.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

Willa blushed and looked at her shoes. "The beach." Replied philby simply. I raised an eyebrow but let them be.

Philby's pov

"Philby?" I heard from my doorway. I jumped and spun around and found a sheepish willa. "Um. I didn't pack any sweaters, and I'm kinda freezing.. Did you bring any?"

I nodded and went to my suitcase. I pulled out a dark blue plain hoodie. I walked back to Willa and held it out to her. She graciously accepted it.

"Thanks philby." She slipped it on over her purple T-shirt and jean shorts. The sleeves were really long on her. She turned to leave.

"And Willa." She turned back around. "My sweater looks really good on you." She offered me a weak smile before walking out the door and closing it.

Third persons pov

The keepers sat around the tv watching a horror movie. Whenever anything would pop out, Willa would jump and bury her face in Philby's chest, Amanda would tighten her grip on Finns arm, Finn would cry out because Amanda's sharp nails were digging into his arm, Jess would shake, and Charlene and Maybeck would laugh hysterically at how fake it was.

After the movie was done, the keepers went to bed. Willa offered philby his sweater back, but he told he to keep it. She was grateful.

As Willa tried to fall asleep, scenes from the movie kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't sleep. The clock read 1:34 am.

"Charlie?" She whispered into the darkness.

Charlene groaned. "Whatdya-want-willa." She said, letting her words run together.

"I'm scared. Can I come sleep with you?"she asked Charlene.

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Willa!" She said exaggerating the 'on'. "What are you? Six? That movie was so fake. Go back to sleep."

Willa was frightened by Charlene's outburst. She'd never seen that side of her before. Charlene was usually so calm and sweet. She must just be tired, Willa decided.

Willa climbed out of bed and went next door to where Amanda and Jess were asleep. She knocked on the door. No answer. Willa didn't want to bother them any further, so she just planned on pulling an all-nighter, so that the nightmares couldn't come to her. She walked to the living room. Just then, a certain red head popped out of his room.

"Philby? What are you doing awake?" She questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing. Getting a drink. How about you?" he responded.

"I can't sleep. The movie scared me really bad, Philbs." She told him honestly. He nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked. Willa nodded. He took her hand and pulled her over to the couch. He sat down and she sat in front of him. She moved to a laying position across his legs.

Philby stroked her hair as she tried to fall asleep. He knew she was asleep when he breaths became deeper. For awhile, he sat, still rubbing her hair.

He, himself became exhausted. He moved his hair from her head and lay down, draping his arm over her shoulders. Willa rolled over in her sleep and buried her face in his chest. He pulled the blanket that was folded on the top of the couch down and lay it across both of them. He softly kissed Willa's forehead. "Good night willa." He said. And again he added.

"I love you."

The smile on that grew on Willa's face told him that she had woken up.

"I love you too, Philbs." She mumbled.

Philbs. He liked that.

A/N

Wilby, charbeck and famanda for the win! I'm such a cheesy writer, but I love it. Anyway, if there's something you want to see in the story, don't be afraid to request by reviewing or pming me:)

Onto the chapter question:

1) what kingdom keepers ship is your favourite?

2) when is the latest you've ever stayed up?

Sorry about the poopy questions, but I'm not good at coming up with them...

To answer the questions, wilby is my favourite ship (as you can tell by my username and writing) and the latest I've ever stayed up is 5:30 am. I tried to pull and all-nighter with my cousin when we were having a sleepover, and we almost did it too, then we fell asleep. I've never tried since. Wow. I'm so stupid. But I guess right now while I'm writing this chapter, it's 12:03 am, and I should probably sleep, so au revoir et Arigato Gozaimasu for reading,

Kaitlyn (kingdomkeeerwilby3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Third persons pov

"Should we wake them?" Jess wondered allowed. Herself, Finn, Amanda, Charlene, and maybeck were hovering over the couch, where philby and Willa lay asleep, Philby's arms wrapped around Willa.

"Nah." Answered Charlene.

"No need to wake us." Mumbled a voice. The five look down to see Willa with her eyes open. Being a light sleeper was bad a times like this. Willa blushed and poked philby to wake him up.

Willa's pov

Well this is awkward.

"Breakfast anyone?" Asked maybeck, the ever-hungry. We agreed and set off to get dressed, the thought of food keeping us awake.

Dressed in a floral tank top and jean shorts, I followed the girls around the resort.

"This place is huge, but I feel like we've already done everything." Complained Jess

"Yeah!" Agreed Amanda "we've been to the pool, to every snack place and restaurant, to the beach, for shaved ice, to the spa, played truth or dare, watched a movie.." She listed, counting the items on her fingers.

"And the water park" added Charlene.

"Yes char, and the water park." Amanda chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Jess.

I smiled. "Well. I figured we'd run into this predicament, so I took the liberty" I paused in order to pull a small folded piece of paper from my pocket "of writing a detailed itinerary for what we can do today, making sure to leave some activity for the next few days. I did my research on the aulani website and discovered that there are about 35 activities we have yet to take part in!" (A/N this is actually true. I went on the website and the keepers have hardly done anything. And just so you know, there isn't a water park at the real resort. That was kind of a filler part :) )

The girls looked at me, wide eyed. "What?" I asked.

"You're just so predictable willa."

"Whatever. Seeing as it's." I check my phone "approximately 10:55, we already missed the sunrise yoga on the beach. But our next activity is the pau Hana game and activity room at 11:15. So let's go get the boys."

The girls agreed and followed me up to our room.

Amanda's pov (famanda anyone?)

I laughed as Finn sulked. I had just beaten him at PAC man and he was pretty upset. I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and grabbed the controls again. "Rematch Finnegan?"

"Of course, handy Mandy"

I laughed and playfully slapped Finn on the shoulder. "Finn that was the absolute worst pun ever." I told him. He frowned.

Laughter rang out in the distance. We turned to where willa and philby were playing air hockey. "Honestly, I thought they'd be a couple before us."Finn shared. I nodded.

"Philby's just too nervous to let his feelings out." I said. Finn and I laughed together.

The steady hum from the air hockey table ceased. Willa came over to us. "Guys! It's time for snorkelling at rainbow reef! Let's go get our bathing suits! And please do hurry, we are on a tight schedule here!" The seven of us began to head to our room.

Along the way, Finn slipped his hand into mine. I laced his fingers with my own. It had become a comfortable feeling. No longer strange. I could hear Jess snickering from behind us, but I paid her no mind.

We reached our hotel room after an approximate 7 minute walk, according to willa. She was taking her itinerary very seriously. I raced to my room and slipped on a bright green bathing suit I threw a pair of shirts and a white top over it. I slipped on my flip flops and left my room, Jess by my side. We locked our door and saw Willa and Charlene doing the same. Willa was sporting a pink bikini with orange and yellow flowers with matching bottoms. Charlene wore a hot pink bathing suit with an "o" ring holding the centre together.

We met the boys in the living room. "Right on schedule." Claims Willa "let's go!" She urges.

We scurry to the door and walk to the tram station and wait for it to pull up to take us to rainbow reef. Finn and I stood leaning against the fence on one side, Jess sat on the other. Charlene was currently thrown over Maybeck's shoulder as he pranced around like a unicorn, Charlene kicking her legs and pleading for maybeck to return her to the ground. Willa studied her itinerary and philby watched over her shoulder, asking a question to her every once in a while. When I though this couldn't be anymore boring, the tram pulled up.

I let out a "hooray!" And climbed onto the tram, taking a seat between Jess and Finn.

The ride to rainbow reef was an eventful one. Charlene and maybeck argued the whole way, until maybeck cut Charlene off with a kiss. Which practically turned into a full make out session. Luckily, we were the only ones on the tram. Philby broke Charlene and maybeck apart, claiming that they needed oxygen to survive. Finn and I on the other hand sat in silence, my head on Finns shoulder as he stroked my hair. As for Willa and philby, they embraced their nerd side by pulling out the same book and beginning to read the same part. As they read, they looked exactly alike, heads tilted slightly to the left, right leg crossed over the other. It was kind of funny in a cute sort of way, so Jess snapped a picture, claiming she had goals for their relationship. I rolled my eyes.

As that came to an end, we climbed off the tram. Time for a snorkelling adventure.

We headed to the counter and bought our tickets. To our surprise and delight, the package was included with our stay (as we were kingdom keepers). We were then fitted for life jackets. Then off we went into the ocean.

Finns pov (cuz there aren't enough of them)

What an incredible experience! It's nothing like I have ever done before. When they called it rainbow reef, that was extremely accurate. Several bright colours lit the areas around us, giving the ocean some sort of glow. I'll admit, I was really scared at first, but Amanda held my hand the whole way. It really eased the tension I put on myself.

We currently were drying off with complimentary towels. Willa told us that it was 4:56 and if we wanted to make the dinner reservations she made for us, we had precisely 1 hour and 4 minutes. Charlene complained the whole ride back that she now had less than an hour to get ready and Willa responded with a "who's fault is that?"

When we reached the hotel room, I called out for the shower. Behind me, philby and maybeck groaned. I chuckled to myself and grabbed my stuff for the shower.

Charlene's pov

Willa told us that this restaurant wasn't too fancy. So I decided on a pair of jean shorts and a tight pink tank top. A pair of brown sandals were strapped on my feet, and my hair was tugged into a high pony tail. I had already showered, so I was ready. I lay on my stomach on my bed, scrolling through my Facebook feed on my phone. Beside me, willa laid in the same position on her bed, but instead held a book in her hands. No sound were heard in our room, except the consistent hum from the ceiling fan and the rustling from Willa turning a page every so often. I looked to Willa and noticed she was also ready to go. She wore a pair of dark jean shorts and a lilac coloured tank top with two layers. Her long brown hair hung in natural waves over her shoulders, blanketing her face as her eyes scanned her book.

Suddenly, she slammed the book closed and stood up with a bright smile on her face, exclaiming "ready?" I nodded and we met the others in the living room.

"I'm hungry." Complained maybeck for the 7th time today. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go then." Urged Jess. Everyone agreed and we took a taxi, or as Willa called for it in Hawaiian, "Ka`a ho`olimalima!"

Don't ask me, I have no idea how she knew that, or how to pronounce it. Then again, it was Willa...

We reached the restaurant after a short ride. The place was off site from aulani. It was called kapoeli Chinese food, named after he town aulani was in.

We entered the restaurant and took our seats. Instead of ordering something individually, we ordered 2 dinners for 4, knowing between maybeck and Jess, they would eat the amount for the extra person.

We were given wonton soup to start, along with some Chinese herbal tea that only Willa and philby ended up liking. The rest if us drank water. The soup was great. Soon after I was finished, the bowls were collected and replaced with chicken soo gui, pork fried rice, beef stir fry, Chinese noodles, and a bunch of other delicious smelling dishes. We thanked or waitress and didn't hesitate to dig right in.

Philby's pov

As predicted, maybeck and Jess ate all the extras. The food was amazing and the tea was great. Wow. I'm so British. Anyway, we were currently on the ride home from the restaurant. Willa was explaining the last activity on her itinerary for the night. She was so cute with her little why I loved her. Wait. Did I just admit to loving Willa? Man.

My thoughts were interrupted when an elbow jabbed me in the rib cage. I looked to the direction it came from and found Finn. "You were staring again." He told me. I nodded and listened to Willa once more.

"So there is a very unique offer called 'Imi Loa Nāa Hōkū' (Explore the Stars). We get to learn about ancient astronomy and constellations!" She explained. I grinned, letting my inner geek out.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"That's kind of cool in a nerdy sort of way." Said Amanda. "I'm in."

"I'm in if she's in." Claimed Finn.

"Me too." Jess agreed.

"Me three." Added Charlene.

"Maybeck?" Asked Willa, her eyes sparkling with hope.

He huffed. "Fine. I guess I'm in too." Willa squealed with delight. We all chuckled.

Within minutes, we were gathered on the lawn with few other people and some guides. Several large telescopes were spread across the grassy area. The seven of us sat in a circle on the grass and waited for the time to come for the experience to start. Amanda lay on Finns shoulder, cuddled against his side. Charlene and maybeck were playing with the grass and Jess was preoccupied with her phone. As for Willa and I, we had our own conversation about books.

Harry potter, the unwanteds, the 5th wave, the hunger games. Turns out we had a pretty similar taste in reading material. Our conversation ended when a hotel guide came over to where our group was seated and told us it was time.

We waked up to the telescopes and took our places. Willa and I shared one, Amanda, Finn and Jess another, Charlene and maybeck occupied the third and a random family stood at the last one. The outside surrounding us was pitch dark. Willa clung on to the back if my my shirt, she was afraid of the dark. I slipped my hand into hers to calm her down. It was as if I could feel her relax at my touch.

The guide pointed out constellations and where to look for them. Every once in a while my eyes wavered to Willa. She stated up into the sky, hundreds of stars reflecting into her deep chocolate coloured eyes. I smiled to myself. She looked at me and caught my stare. In the heat of the moment, I asked

Willa's pov

"Willa... Can I kiss you?" Philby asked apprehensively. For once I wasn't nervous, doubtful or awkward.

"Yeah." Was all I said, before we leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his found their way to my waist. I took in his scent of cologne and mint. I realized this was my second kiss. My second ever to have, and my second with a philby. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle.

Finally he broke away and placed his hands on the side of my face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he breathed with a smile. I mirrored his expression and wrapped him in a hug.

I didn't know where this put us in our relationship. We've kissed twice, but we don't have an official label. Oh well. I guess is just have to wait and see.

A/N If you haven't caught on yet, one chapter= one day. So aforementioned in chapter 6 while they are eating shave ice, Willa says they still have 7 days left, therefore 7 chapters. This counts as one, so only 6 more! Afterwards, Mrs. Percy Jackson 1521 and myself will be writing a sequel! So get ready for that!

In this chapter, I tried to use some point of views I usually don't write in. I mean, Willa's my favourite character, so I'm automatically pulled into writing in her and Philby's povs. But I think that's annoying for readers who like other ships, so I tried to get around it in this chapter. How'd i do? Let me know in the comments, lol. So yay for famanda, wilby and charbeck and Jess and her goals for the relationships. So cute. It's kinda hard for me to write about love, because I'm only 14 and haven't been in a relationship, that's why my writing comes out so cheesy (despite the people in the comments who nicely told me it wasn't, thank you for that) it's cheesy because I write what I remember from fairytales, movies and of course BOOKS(the very object of my existence) so sorry about the romance. :)

Onto the chapter question before this A/N turns into a full on rant...

1)what's your favourite disney movie (I don't remember if I asked this already, so bear with me.)

2) do you got a BÆ or nah? Lol but seriously have you been in a relationship? *wriggles eyebrows*

(Aforementioned, I have not, so I don't have much experience, but I love hearing about your love lives, so pm me of it's too uncomfortable to talk about it in comments, or just answer #1 instead! Completely up to you!)

My answer to question one is Peter Pan because I think the message to never grow up is great. When we are little, all we want to do is get older. But when we are older, we'd give anything to just spend more time in the past (the good ol' days) also, British accents are cool. Haha.

And Mulan because it shows equality and that women are haut as brave and strong as men.

2, I already answered but I haven't dated before and I'm not really crushing on anyone. I've had my fair share if crushes though. Hope I get some pms. For some reason, I'm good at giving relationship advice, while not actually having any relationship experience. I guess I'm just epic like that, eh? No, just me? Okay.. :( did I really say eh. OMG. I'm so Canadian. I mean, I AM Canadian, but I don't usually catch myself saying eh. Weird.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, planning on an update soon,

Kingdomkeeperwilby3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I've noticed that all my chapters end with wilby. So this time, I am going to do it different. You just wait. Onto the story!

Jess's pov

It was a typical morning, even for being in Hawaii. We had breakfast, Charlene and maybeck argued, we hung out on the beach, Charlene and maybeck argued, then they made out. Are you getting the pattern? Anyways. I currently sat on a wicker chair covered in a beach towel, tanning. I wore a tribal patterned bathing suit and on top of me head sat a large sun hat. Sunglasses were perched on the bridge of my nose.

The heat from the sun radiated on my pale skin. Tanning was truly relaxing for me. Willa seemed a bit less comfortable than me, squirming every once in awhile when a leg of her chair would sink deeper in the sand. Her wavy hair was gathered in a braid secured with a brown elastic. She read a book titled the 5th wave, as she had completed blood of Olympus.

Beside her, Charlene lay on her stomach, eyes closed, most likely tanning like myself. She wore a pink bikini that I thought was pretty revealing, but who am I to judge? Her long blonde locks were swept into a high ponytail and sunglasses framed her face.

The last of our girls group was Amanda, fast asleep on the chair to the other side of me. Her face had been in the same position so long, the bands of the chair made imprints on her cheek. I laughed to myself and turned my head to where the boys were playing football.

Philby kept trying to kick the ball, claiming "football is what soccer is called in England" I chuckled.

"Your so weird philby." Laughed Finn.

"I think it's because he's British." Shrugged maybeck.

"Is there a way to be racist to Brits? Because I think maybeck might be up to that." Philby said jokingly.

Their game continued for awhile, and when they got bored, they joined us on the chairs. Finn sat next to Amanda and stroked her hair as she slept, which I thought was kind of creepy. But again, can't judge. Maybeck sat behind Charlene, trying to convince her to swim with him.

Willa put her chair back into a position where it was completely flat. Philby and herself occupied a half each. They shared a pair of headphones and went through Willa's music on her phone. I didn't understand why they weren't dating. Id have to give philby a pep talk later. I filed that in my mental to do list and relaxed once more, closing my eyes.

A few minutes later, I heard Willa shriek. "Finn. No. Don't. Please. Don't you dare. Finnegan Whitman you drop me this instant!"

I sat up and opened my eyes, lifting up my sunglasses so I could see this unfold in normal colour. Finn had Willa cradled in his arms as he ran to the ocean. Her book lay on her towel open, pages sprawled. At least she was smart enough to drop it.

"Dell help!" Poor Willa pleaded. Philby looked as if he was contemplating helping.

I turned to him. Demon Jess came out. "DELL PHILBY GET OUT THERE AND GO SAVE YOUR WOMAN. YOU MUST. OTHERWISE MY OTP WILL DIE AND THEN YOU WILL DIE." I demanded

Philby, frightened by my outburst, sprung to his feet and sprinted to where Finn stood holding Willa in his arms.

Willa's pov

Finns arms were moved from under me. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, preparing myself for when I made impact with the water. But moments later, it never happened.

I Opened my eyes, confused to say the least. I found my self face to face with philby. He awkwardly smiled at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as philby put me down. My cheeks flushed a vibrant pink as Charlene's nail polish and I looked at the ground.

As I walked back to my friends, I heard Finn say to Jess, "my work here is complete." I rolled my eyes.

"Two ships sailed, one to go. Wilby will get together if it's the last thing I do!" Jess shared creepily. I sighed. Why were my friends so weird?

Finns pov

I only did that because demon Jess scares me! I wouldn't actually throw little Willa in the water. She's like a little sister to me. I'm not that mean. Except to Amanda. Oh, how i love bothering Amanda. I throw her in the water, then she uses her telekinesis to push me in the water. That's what makes us such a good couple.

I glanced at Amanda a few chairs over and notice she's looking at me. She looks as beautiful as ever, wearing her hair down and flowing over her shoulders and a pair if thick rimmed sunglasses. She offered me a small wave and a smile and I returned the gesture. I walked over to her. On the way, I decided I would ask her to dinner.

"Hey Mandy. Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" I asked nervously. She giggled at my apprehensiveness.

"For sure! Maybe we should bring philby and Willa along on some sort of double dare and see if we can get them together." She said wriggling her eyebrows mischievously.

I smirked. "What a devious plan Amanda. That may just work."

Together, we approached the chair Willa and philby shared. "Guys, would you like to join us for dinner this evening?" I asked.

Willa smiled and looked to philby. He shrugged and made a face that said "why not"

"Sure." Willa said.

"Great. Let's go get ready in the hotel room!"

The four of us went to tell the others we were leaving.

Jess sprung from her chair at the news. "I'm coming!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no you aren't." Amanda snapped, holding her down.

"But I'm going to miss all the moments!" Jess whined.

"What moments?" Asked Willa

"The romantic ones!"

"Oh my Disney! Please stop!" Willa begged, dramatically running her hand down her face.

Philby's pov

Across the way, the rest of our group watched in awe as Jess, Amanda and Willa continued to bicker.

Finn looked like he thought they were going to start a fist fight. When they didn't, he slumped back in his chair. "Ugh. Amanda, can we just go now?" He complained.

Jess groaned. "But at least take a picture of one romantic thing tonight!"

Amanda put her hands up defensively. "Fine, fine just let us leave!"

Jess's lips curls into a demonic smile. "Please doing business with you Amanda." She walked toward the others creepily cackling.

Willa gripped my arm in fear. I would have comforted her, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't horrified for my life.

Finn, Amanda, Willa and I headed up to the room to get ready. The girls and girls split. Finn and I headed into our room.

"Shower!" I called. I heard Finn grumble behind me. I quickly got out of my swim suit and hopped into the shower.

Amanda's pov

"I don't know what to wear. Mandy I'm nervous." Willa called. She sat on the edge of Jess's bed, her hands under her. I came and sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Willa. There is no need to be nervous."

"Why manda! I really like philby. I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't like me? What if I do something stupid and he thinks I'm repulsive and hates me forever?" Willa stressed

"Willa. Relax. I know you like him and want things to go well, but you shouldn't be this nervous. Philby really likes you, if not loves you. I'm surprised he hasn't said so yet." I trailed. Willa turned her gaze to the ground a shuffled uncomfortably.

"Is there something you aren't telling me wills?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

I squealed "spill!"

"Well I fell asleep on his shoulder at the beach and he carried me to my bed and Charlie said he said he really liked me when he kissed my forehead and then the night after that when we watched that scary movie he held me while I slept and he whispered I love you and I said I love you too and then that night I had good dreams. That night in the rain he kissed me and he said it was worth catching a cold and then last night he kissed me again under the stars and I don't know where this put us in our relationship, but I really like him and I wouldn't deny him if he kissed me again." She spoke very quickly. As she finished, she took a breath and looked at me to see my reaction. My mouth hung open.

"Um. Well. How about we just get you dressed." I said patting her legs. I looked at the various dresses she brought with her.

One was a mint colour skirt with a white top. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head.

It was followed by a yellow dress with a ruffle on the top. The skirt was plain. "Not your colour." I Told her

Next was persimmon orange dress with tiny orange flowers. The bottom of the skirt was lace and there were 3 buttons going down the top. "This one is really pretty Willa. Put it on then I can do your hair." She nodded and began to put on her dress. While she did so, i plugged the curling iron untitled he outlet and slid myself into my dress. It was a short black sundress covered in sunflowers. The spaghetti straps crossed in the back once, creating an x.

"Good?" I heard from behind me. I spun around to face Willa. She had the dress on and had ran the brush through her waves. I smiled at her

"Fabulous. Now sit so I can do your hair." She obliged, plopping herself down in front of the mirror. I grabbed the hot curling iron and began Willa's hair.

Something like 45 minutes later, Willa's hair now laid in a bunch of small and neat chestnut coloured curls and my naturally straight hair had a yellow bow, the same colour as the sunflower connecting two strands in the back of my head. Willa and I grabbed our purses and hooked arms as we left my room, turning off the lights and locking the door on my way.

Finns pov

I laid back on the couch and

groaned "why do girls take so long to get ready" I complained

"I don't know. But it drives me insane." Said philby, his distinct British accent coming through.

"What drives you insane philby?" Asked a voice now entering the living room. We whipped around to find Amanda with her hands on her hips, Willa trailing behind her.

"N-nothing." Philby stuttered "just Finn." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get going." I urged. Everyone got up and we went out the door, heading to the restaurant. Amanda slipped her hand into mine and we walked in front with philby and Willa behind us.

Charlene's pov

We waited on the beach for the appropriate time. An hour later, we knew it was time to put our plan in action.

"Spy time" I asked

"Hell yeah." Responded Jess and maybeck at the same time. We packed up our stuff and returned to the hotel room.

We snuck around like ninjas down the hallway, maybeck throwing in the occasional summersault to make us laugh. We reached our door and as I was about to turn the handle, it turned and voiced were heard On the other side.

"We've been compromised! Retreat! Retreat!" Jess yelled in a harsh whisper. We ran for the plotted plants and dove behind them for cover. I yanked Maybeck's foot that was exposing us and put a finger to my lip. I urged them to be quiet with a 'shh'. Luckily, they obliged and shut their mouths. We watched as. Amanda's black heels and Finns beat up sneakers passed by and Philby's converse and Willa's white sandals followed.

"We are in the clear people. Let's move, move, move!" Commanded Jess. We all dramatically rolled out from behind the plant.

Along the way to the restaurant, we stuck to walls, trees and street lights to avoid being spotted.

At one point, maybeck the ever clumsy tripped over a tree root and went down, an 'oof!' escaping his lips. Willa turned around and for a second, I thought we were done for. Idiot almost had us caught! But Willa turned back around. I let out a breath I didn't know if been holding and kept creeping along.

When we reached the restaurant, we didn't go inside, but instead went to an open window. To our luck and glee, the four sat at the table right at the window. It was perfect. We could see and hear everything.

Willa's pov

This turned out to be a great meal. Philby, a true gentleman pulled out my chair for me and everything. Why weren't all guys like him?

Anyway, we were having a casual dinner conversation. Nothing too extravagant. My hands were folded on my lap. Philby's rested on the table from his seat beside me. Across the table, Finn and Amanda sat. Finns arm wrapped around Amanda's chair. As I made eye contact with Amanda, Finn must have done the same with philby because soon, Philby's hand was slid into my clammy palm. We were holding hands under the table. I blushed a deep scarlet laced my fingers with his.

Jess's pov

They were B-O-R-I-N-G! This wasn't even good. Why did we sneak for this. Then I noticed something. From the angle at which they were seated, you could tell Willa and philby were holding hands under the table. I squealed a little too loudly and shouted "OTP!" Way too loudly. The four turned their attention to the window. Uh oh. Amanda caught my eye. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up, pulling the other three behind her. This was not good.

"WE HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! RUNNNNNNN!" I shouted. The plan was to get back to the hotel and put on the tv like nothing happened. After all, it was only Amanda who saw us. She could think she was hallucinate or something.

All I know is I'm not going down without a fight. Two ships are sailed. Amanda and Finn are together and so are Charlene and maybeck. I am going to get Willa and philby together if it is the last thing I do.

They haven't seen the last of Jessica Lockhart.

A/N

What does everyone think of mad shipping Jessica! OMG I think she's hilarious. I've honestly always thought of Jess as someone who could play match maker really well. But her demon side honestly freaks me out a little..she may be OOC but it sure is funny.

Could anyone else just see Charlene, maybeck and Jess going all mission impossible and spying. I was like laughing hysterically as I wrote. When they rolled out from the plant, I could see them doing so. It was really cool.

Anyway. Notice how it didn't end in Wilby? Heh. I think this is actually a funny ending though.

4 chapters to go. Well actually. That's a lie. Since I said one chapter per day, this chapter didn't end with the day. It was getting too long. There fore, I shall make this a half and the next chapter will be the other half. So

4 and 1/2 chapters left.

Is anyone else emotional *cries*

No. Just me?

Okay.

This story was so much fun to write! I'm so glad. Mrs. Percy Jackson 1521 gave me the opportunity to complete it. It really is a great honour.

Anywho.. Chapter question:

1) do you swear?

2) what have you accomplished so far this summer? (And I don't mean finishing a bag of chops while watching Netflix guys.)

I'm sorry I'm so bad at questions btw.

To answer the question, I do NOT swear. Even writing hell yeah in this made me squirm. I'm extremely uncomfortable with swear words. but I do hear them and read them all the time and I'm fine with that, I just don't repeat them is all.

And number two, I've read a whole lot of books. A whole bunch. I mean maze runner trilogy, reread harry potter for like the bagillionth time, read on here and on wattpad, found the sequel to my favourite book, the fifth wave and read it. And lots more. I'm such a dork and all I do is read. Also, I'm now caught up with the fairy tail manga! There are 429 chapters and I did it in 3 days. You should be proud. I also rearranged my book shelf (which took 8 hours- literally), got on tv (long story) and hung out with my cousins. I'm really close with them. They live exactly 12 minutes away and we are always together. I wouldn't ever spend the summer without them. Plus we go on vacations together too. Enough about me though. I want to hear about you guys! Please review!

The next chapter should be up soon!

Till the next chapter,

Kingdomkeeperwilby3

Ps. Now I'm going to start with favourite comments like Mrs. Percy Jackson 1521 did because it really made me feel special when she put my comment in. That never really happened to me before so I was really excited. I hope to make someone else feel that way too. Bye for real this time!


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Chapter 8.5

Favourite comments

lizard 5699- maybe we can be matchmakers together. We can have Jess on our side, lol and just wait for this chapter. I may have found a boyfriend for Jess *wriggles eyebrows*

1521- of course I'd give you credit! You deserve it! I'm glad you decided to let me continue the story. I'm having so much fun!

Hart 2003- thanks so much for telling me you liked it. It really means a lot to me :)

Of course, I loved all the comments though I can't put them all on here! Onto the story!

Willa's pov

Philby, Finn and I were dragged all the way back to the hotel. Don't worry. We had already paid. We just decided to sit for awhile. But now, we were on our feet. Or to be more accurate, I was stumbling over mine. Amanda had a death grip on my wrist in one of her hands, and Finn and Philby's hands were in the other.

"Come on. We don't have time to loose!" Amanda yelled, speeding up her walk.

In no time, we reached the hotel. When we opened our room, the three were sitting on the couch watching tv, a various selection of junk food littering the floor around them.

"B-but.." Amanda stammered.

"Okay manda. I think you were imaging things. Let's get you to bed." Finn said placing a hand on her lower back to guide her down the hall. She nodded and walked.

"We know you were there. You're just trying to mess with Amanda's head."

"Just trying to get this otp going is all." Jess replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Philby! I need to talk to you." Stated Jess. Philby's eyes widened in fear.

"Uh. Okay." He said, following Jess to the kitchen. She closed the door behind them.

Philby's pov

"Philby, do you like Willa?" Jess started.

"Very much." I replied with a blush.

"Well you need to tell her that!" She urged.

I nodded.

"Give me one way you've shown your affection." She mocked.

"Ikissedhertwice" I mumbled

"What?" Asked Jess with a smirk, though she clearly heard me the first time.

"I kissed her twice." I said.

She squealed. Literally. I shushed her. "Sorry" she apologized. Them she wanted to know the rest. So I told her.

"But philby. Seriously. You've kissed her twice, held her hand under the table, don't think I didn't see that mister, told her you loved her, she told you she loved you back and you still didn't ask her out! You're leading her on! What if she goes for someone else because she thinks you're impossible! You need to act fast. You like her and I know for a million percent that she likes you too. You're a great guy philby. Anyone would be lucky to have you." She smiled. Her demeanour changed quickly "but I swear if my otp doesn't come true I WILL MURDER YOU SO FAST YOU WONT EVEN KNOW WHO KILLED YOU." She was screaming now. I shook my head vigorously.

"I will. I will. Tonight or tomorrow morning I promise." I let out, still nodding my head.

"Good. Now stop nodding. You look stupid." She told me. I chuckled. "Now get out there." She said pushing me.

We walked out and I took my rightful seat next to Willa. She smiled at me.

The seven of us were scattered through the room. Finn, Amanda and Jess sat on the floor in front of us, Willa and I occupied the couch, and Charlene and maybeck were getting pretty cozy on a small chair. We watched 'finding nemo'. Every time I watch, it gets better.

No ones pov

Everyone wore their pyjamas as they watched. Finn sported black checkered pyjama pants and a white tshirt. Amanda, whom had her head in his lap, had on a pair of fluffy blue pants and a TFIOS shirt they had the 'okay' bubbles on it.

Maybeck settled for a pair of grey sweats and refused to put on a shirt. His arm was around Charlene who wore a pink nightgown that reached the middle of her thigh. It had swirls and hearts patterned on it.

Jess 'star-fished' (lay sprawled out on the floor like a star) on the floor in a matching set on purple pyjama pants with a floral design and a matching button-up top.

Lastly were Willa and philby, strangely matching. Willa had blue "boxer" pyjama shorts with a white polka dot pattern that she kept tugging on the ends of to hold them down. She paired it with a tank top that read "boys in books are just... Better." She wore Philby's blue hoodie he lent her overtop. Philby had had blue checkered pyjama pants and a white T-shirt. Willa leaned against the couches arm and philby did the same on the opposite side, their sock covered feet touching in the middle.

Charlene's pov

"What time is it?" I yawned. Maybeck checked his phone.

"11:55." He read aloud.

The movie credits rolled down the screen.

"Can we all go to bed now?" I asked, yawning again. Eventually, everyone agreed.

Willa joined me in the walk to our bathroom. We brushed our teeth and hair. Willa's hair was still curly from her dinner. Running the brush through the curls made it even bouncier. She gave up and climbed under her covers.

She always read before she went to sleep. She opened her book and out fell a slip of paper. A confused look on her face, she unfolded it.

Willa's pov

"It's a note." I told Charlene.

"Who from?" She asked. I shrugged though I knew the answer. Scrawled in Philby's familiar hand writing was this message

'Meet me on the balcony

-P'

I smiled and climbed out of my bed. I told Charlene I'd be right back. She asked where I was going, but I ignored her question. I bounded to the balcony.

When I got there, I saw philby, staring off of the railing.

"Hey." I said softly.

He spun around and smiled at me "hey." He repeated. He gestured for me to sit down at the patio table, I obliged.

"Willa. This question has been burning at the back of my mind for the longest time." Philby grabbed my hand from across the table. "If I had to dream up the perfect woman, she wouldn't even come close to you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, not to even mention how many skills you have. You're amazing Willa. I don't know where is be without you. Would you please do me the complete honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

A smile spread across my face. "I'd love to."

Philby grinned. He stood up and walked over to me. I stood up as well. He placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer to him. My arms went around his neck. Our lips connected in a passionate kiss.

Philby's pov

I could now kiss her whenever I wanted. I finally got to call her mine.

Willa's pov

We slowly pulled apart, both breathless. A smile was on both of our faces as we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you Willa."

"I love you too philby."

He lifted me off the ground and spun me around like a disney princess. I giggled as the wind flew through my hair. He placed my feet back on the ground and wished me goodnight, with a kiss on the forehead.

I walked back to my room, unable to wipe the goofy grin off my face. Charlie asked me why I was smiling. I shrugged it off and went to bed.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

A/N yay! Wilby ship has sailed. "Toot toot!" Anyway. I thought this chapter was cute.

So since this was a half chapter, I'm only giving you one question. I'm going to keep doing favourite comments.

1) who is your favourite book character? (Any fandom)

I'd either have to say Willa (obviously from kingdom keepers) or Sammy (the 5th wave)

Willa is my favourite because she's just like me. We both long brown hair, brown eyes, Native American roots (though mine don't show), love to read, are smart, are good with a bow and arrow, and so many other things. We are so alike that when I write about Willa, I think about myself.

Sammy is my favourite because although he's a little kid, 5 years old, he likes to act way older and says he's very brave. When he was taken from his sister to be taken to camp haven, he gave her his stuffed bear. When she found him after, she tried to give it back, he claimed he was in no need of it, as he was super brave. He's just so cute! I love him.

So don't forget to review! Love you all!

Until the next chapter,

Kingdomkeeperwilby3


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Favourite comments

onepieceofcake- ahh yes. sam. I forgot about him. Gotta love him. And I'm glad you like that I update fast. As soon as I post one chapter, I start working on the next one to keep from driving people crazy. Like Ill read a really good fanfic and it'll be like last update 2012. I'm like well this won't be updated anytime soon. Lol. That's why I update so often.

lizard5569- I know! OTP! I was fangirling while writing!

All guests- even though you don't sign in or don't have an account, I still appreciate the kind reviews you leave behind :)

Hart- even though you were too lazy to sign in, I still appreciate the comments! Anyway I'm glad you agree with the whole Jess thing!

Of course, I love and appreciate all the comments. But I can't put them all on! Onto the story.

Jess's pov

Amanda and I sat by the pool. We lounged on the chairs. The clock read 9:35 am. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maybeck's friend Kyle approaching us. I mentally groaned. There was something seriously wrong with that guy.

He walked over to us. "Hey ladies." He was trying to be smooth.

"Hi." I said flatly, rolling my eyes.

He completely neglected me, turning towards my un- biological sister. "So Amanda." He started "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere, just me and you" he said with a smirk that resembled Flynn riders smoulder.

I butt in. "Oh get a life you creep. Don't you try to get in the way of my otp. The Finn and Amanda ship has already sailed you a** hole. Now get out of here before I severely mess up your face." I ended with balling my hand into a fist, then flashing him a phoney smile.

His eyes widened as he backed away. On his way, he mumbled "feisty. I like feisty." He turned around and flashed me a smile.

I silently noticed that his blue eyes twinkled. His blonde hair was sleeked back with some hair gel. He wasn't too bad looking. Wait. Jess. What are you thinking! I mentally yelled at myself. You have to deal with wilby! Speaking of which, he was supposed to ask her out this morning. I wonder if he did? I quickly looked away from Kyle and continued chatting with Amanda. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Kyle wasn't so bad..

Kyle's pov (A/N: surprise!)

I didn't feel bad about being rejected. Honestly, I didn't like Amanda and I respected the fact that Finn was her boyfriend. No. I went up to them for another reason. Jess intrigues me. I want to know more about her. I wondered how she would react to me asking out her sister. The way she did react shows me just how much she cares about her sister. She's also a little scary. I like that.

I spun back around. "Jess!" I shouted. She looked in my direction. I waved her over to me. She stalked over, a confused look on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

I smiled my "Kyle smile" the grumpy look on her face disappeared.

"You're really protective of your sister, huh?"

"No. I'm just good at protecting her from egotistical idiots like you." She shared sassily. I rolled my eyes.

"Jess. I don't like Amanda like that."

"Then why did you ask her out?" She asked confused.

"To see how you react." I replied.

Jess grew visibly angry. "Let's see how YOU react when I connect my fist with your face!" She fumed.

I grabbed her fist. "Please don't. Jess. I like you. A lot. I find you intriguing. I want to know more about you. I only asked Amanda to see how you'd act. I think it's really sweet that you want to protect her. Would you maybe like to go for dinner tonight?" I asked apprehensively, hoping she wouldn't murder me. I closed my eyes, waiting for her fist to make impact.

But what I didn't expect occurred. "Sure." She replied. I opened my eyes in shock and smiled.

"Okay! Meet me right here at 7:00.!" I wished her goodbye and skipped off. I couldn't be happier right now.

Willa's pov

I was in my room getting ready for the day that lie ahead. Jess and Amanda went to the pool early this morning, leaving the rest of us to have breakfast on our own. We had pancakes made by Charlene and I. They were great if I do say so myself.

Now I was in my room, dressed in a pair of floral shorts a plain orange T-shirt. I parked the ensemble with a pair of purple American eagle flip flops that had a fluorescent orange strap. Underneath my clothes, I had a plain orange bikini with matching bottoms.

I wasn't in the mood to put on makeup, so I reached for my glasses case.

I opened it and unfolded the thick black frames.

I went to slide them over the bridge of my nose, but then I remembered Philby's words.

'I think you look absolutely beautiful with our without makeup and with or without your glasses.'

I smiled and closed the glasses, putting them back in their case. Today, I was going au natural.

Not in the mood to braid my hair, I left it down, running a brush through my hair, wet from my recent shower. It sat on my back, drying. It formed it's natural waves.

My phone received a text. I grabbed it and opened it.

From: Mom

Hi sweetheart, call me.

I obeyed the text and typed my home number into the keypad.

It rang a couple of times before my mother's voice was heard on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh hello Willa! How's your vacation been so far?"

"Oh mom. These past few days have been amazing! I'm so happy Wayne let us do this."

"So any news about Dell?" She asked. I could practically feel her smirking. Yes. She knew about my crush. She bet me something would happen while we were vacationing.

"Mom.." I groaned. "Fine. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"REALLY!" She yelled enthusiastically. I shushed her. I didn't need my brothers teasing me.

Just then, Finn popped his head through the door. "We're going to play volley ball. Jess and Amanda just got back. Wanna come?" He asked. I nodded and held up my index finger, asking for a minute. Finn slipped out.

"Mom, we're going to play volleyball. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Bye." The was a click letting me know she hung up.

I went out into the living room where everyone was seated.

Amanda's pov

We were talking about Jess's upcoming date. It was now 10:30.

When Willa came out of her room, we let her know "all were waiting for is maybeck." She nodded.

Eventually, maybeck the-ever-lazy emerged from his room.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

We went to the lobby and asked to borrow a volleyball. They graciously handed it over, but told us they needed back in 2 hours.

We ran over to the court. The girls left their shorts on and wore their bathing suit tops. Mine was navy blue and covered in polka dots. Willa's was plain and orange, matching nicely with her flowered shorts. Jess's was black with white stripes and Charlene's was, expectedly, hot pink and had dots and stripes in a tribal print pattern.

"I'm making the teams!" Called Jess.

"But jessssssss" the girls complained with me, dragging out her name.

"Hush, children." She retaliated, shooing us with her hands.

We went and sat beside the guy we were shipped with by Jess.

She was taken aback. "I didn't even say anything yet!" She claimed.

We gave her a look. "Okay. Maybe I would have done that anyway. But you made my job easier!" She said.

We rolled our eyes. "Okay. Team wilby and team famanda are up first! I'm judging!"

We took our places. The match began.

"Team wilby wins!" Called Jess. "Not team charbeck will play team wilby!

I sat down on the grassy area in between Jess and Finn and watched the match go down.

"Willa, philby! I didn't know you were so good at volleyball!"

"Oh I stink. Willa is the star player of our school!" Philby shared. Everyone laughed.

"Well. You guys take first place. Now charbeck and famanda must battle to see who is the loser!" Jess shared.

"What a nice way of putting it." I rolled my eyes.

I got off of my seat and joined Charlene, maybeck and Finn on by the net.

I served first. I anticipated that it would soar over the net, but instead, it hit the net and went under. I frowned.

"Here." Finn said, grabbing the ball. "I'll show you."

I smiled at him gratefully. Eventually, I was able to throw it over the net. It went far to the left. Charlene dove and smacked it back. Unfortunately, I missed. I huffed and rolled the ball over the net. Maybeck served and Finn volleyed it back. Charlene bumped it and it flew towards me. I stuck out my hands and hoped for the best. To my luck, it soared over the net and hit the ground on their side. We got a point!

"The winner is... Is... Is...

-" Jess held us in suspense.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Snapped maybeck.

"Team charbeck! Putting team famanda in last"

"Boo." Pouted Finn.

"Wilby, you win!" Jess yelled. Willa and philby high-fived.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Willa checked her phone. "5:39" she shared.

"WHAT!" Jess exclaimed "my date is at 7:00! We have to go! I need to get ready!"

We all jumped up in a panic and ran to the hotel.

"We'll return the volley ball. You girls go get ready!" Philby urged. We listened and ran to the elevators.

Willa had one of her freak outs in the elevator due to her claustrophobia. Charlene held her hand to calm her down. She couldn't have been happier for the door to open. We let her get out first and she took deep breaths until she calmed down. She claimed that she was taking the stairs from now on.

Charlene's pov

We currently huddled in Jess and Amanda's room, trying to find something for Jess to wear on her date with Kyle.

"What about this?" Asked Amanda, we all turned our heads to where she was standing, holding a hot pink dress.

Jess laughed out loud. "Have You ever seen me wear pink?"

Amanda sighed and went back to the closet, this time pulling out a black skirt and mint lacy top. Jess scrunched up her nose.

Amanda growled and dropped the articles to the floor, walking to her closet this time. After a little looking, she showed us a yellow dress. It had a single ruffle down the chest and was at a length that it would reach Jess's mid thigh.

"That's the one." I said immediately. Willa agreed with me. Jess tried it on.

Jess's eyes lit up as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The colour nicely complimented the honey shade of her dyed hair. "It's perfect." She smiled.

Amanda threw her phone, extra lipstick and disney band in her brown leather purse while Willa curled Jess's hair. Willa, being a wiz with a curling wand, completed her full head of hair in 15 minutes, and then spent another 3 minutes braiding her bangs into a waterfall braid. As soon as Willa was done, I took over and did Jess's makeup, applying foundation, a smokey eye, something out of all of us girls only I have mastered, some eyeliner, mascara and a light pink coloured lipstick.

"Wow! I look amazing! It's a miracle!" Jess exclaimed.

Amanda rolled her eyes "you always look good Jess."

I looked at the wall clock "it's 6:50" I told them.

"I better be going then." Said Jess "bye guys!"

"Bye! Good luck!" We wished her. She left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jess's pov

I stood impatiently tapping my foot at the spot where Kyle said to meet. It was 7:04 and he had yet to show.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle, jogging towards me.

He stopped in front of me, out of breath. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't remember how to tie a tie." He stated honestly. I laughed.

"It's fine. Let's just go."

He lead me to the restaurant,

The ulú café. We took our seats and a waitress came over to take our drink orders. I requested a pink lemonade and Kyle, a coke.

When the waitress, left, we had a conversation.

"So jess, tell me about your self." Kyle said.

"Okay." I smiled "my name is Jessica Ann Lockhart, I'm 15 years old from Orlando Florida. I'm not your average teenage girl."

"How so?" He asked.

"Hush. Let me finish. I grew up in Baltimore at an orphanage for "special" kids. I am a fairlie."

"Do you mean a fairy?"

"No. A fairlie. As in 'fairly-human" (A/N anyone recognize that?) Kyle looked confused so I chose to continue.

"My sister and I have special 'powers'. Amanda possesses telekinesis, the ability levitate small objects and move immovable objects with her mind, and I have clairvoyance, I can dream the future. Amanda and I escaped the Baltimore orphanage because all they did was experiment if us and we couldn't take it any more. We ran away to Florida and lived in an abandoned church. Kyle looked at me stunned.

"That's why I am such a help to the kingdom keepers. But on their first adventure, I was captured by Maleficent and she turned me into some sort of evil apprentice, possessing dark magic of my own. She wanted to make sure that my dreaming the future wouldn't get in the way of her maniacal plans. So my hair turned jet black and I called myself Jezebel, or jez for short. I did bad things to the keepers. Tormented them. Even my own sister. She hated the spell, but didn't know how to save me. But the keepers found a way. I was freed and Maleficent was out in jail. When the spell was broken, my hair turned Jack Frost white and that's why I always dye it." Kyle nodded, and told me to continue.

"In the keepers second adventure, I got captured again. I feel like I'm always the victim. Anyways, I was stuck in animal kingdom in what we call the syndrome, where your body was in a comatose state but your dhi was stuck in disney. I couldn't leave though. The keepers saved me. We went on tons of other adventures where I actually helped instead of being the one causing it. We had some great times. We are being rewarded for our work for being here. Amanda and I were caught living in the church, so we were taken to mrs. Nash's home for girls. We have an annoying roommate named Jeannine. She's not all bad though.

"If you wanted to know my personality, I'm not sarcastic AT ALL (I said that very sarcastically), I love unicorns,

I like to joke, I'm a social butterfly and I'm apprehensive about a lot of things."

Kyle smiled. "Well my life story barely measures up to yours.. But my name is Kyle Winters. I live in Orlando too."

"Really? Where?"

"Just down the road from crazy glaze. Anyway. My dad and I are really close. My mom walked out on us when i was really little. He always worked at Disney for as long as I can but then he recently got a new job as a doctor so we are here in Hawaii to celebrate. That's about it. No funky running away or secret powers. " I giggled.

Just then our food was placed in front of us. We thanked the waitress and immediately dig in.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks Kyle." I appreciated. Kyle's jacket was draped over my shoulders as we walked along the boardwalk.

"No problem" he smiled.

I glanced at his watch. It read 10:49. "Do you think it's time to head back?" I asked him. He nodded. We began to walk back to my hotel room.

He stopped me at the door.

"I had a great time tonight." He told me. I smiled.

"Me too." I rose up on my toes and swiftly placed a kiss in his cheek.

"Good night Kyle" I wished

"Night Jess." He smiled. He turned around and left.

Philby's pov (while Jess's date happened)

Finn took Amanda out for dinner and maybeck and Charlene fell asleep in front of the tv. So I decided is take Willa out on our first official date.

"Hey Willa." I said while approaching her.

"Hi." She smiled with a small wave.

"Would you like to go for dinner tonight?" I asked.

Willa smiled "of course. Let me go change." I nodded and let her go.

A few minutes later, she came back in a mint green sundress.

"You look beautiful Willa." I complimented. She blushed and thanked me for my comment. I clasped her hand in mine and she intertwined our fingers. I lead her down to 'Ama, 'Ama.

We are a great meal surrounded by tiki torched and beautiful Hawaiian flowers. It was truly beautiful. When our meal was completed, we took a walk down the shoreline like we did that first night. Willa cuddled into my side, our fingers laced together. We walked for quite sometime. A nice thing about our relationship is that words didn't always need to be exchanged. We could be completely silent, but still appreciate each others company.

"Ready to go back?" I asked. She nodded. Together we walked the short way to our hotel.

I walked her all the way to the door of the room Willa shared with Charlene. I stopped her at the door and spun her so she was facing me.

"Goodnight Willa. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too philby." She whispered.

I placed two fingers under her chin and tilted it up to me, giving her a long, sweet kiss. When we separated, I smiled. We went our separate ways and I walked to my room, hearing her door close behind me.

I got myself ready for to go to bed and climbed under the sheets. I grabbed my phone and texted Willa a goodnight message, even though I had already said goodnight.

When she responded, I put my phone in do not disturb mode and placed it back on the bedside table.

What an amazing day. What an amazing trip. What and amazing opportunity. I sure was glad to be a kingdom keeper.

A/N Hey guys! I was running out of ideas, so this is a sort of filler chapter. Yay for wilby! They're good at volleyball. As much as I hate to admit it, I base Willa's character off of myself. Aka. Claustrophobia, volleyball skill, style, hair. So sorry if you dot. Like Willa's personality, I just can't help from writing her as me!

Anywho, a big thanks to lizard5699 who gave me the idea for the new ship, jyle (jessxkyle) or should it be kess or kessica or... Okay. Somebody come up with a better ship name!

Okay. Chapter question.

1) what is your dream vacation?

2) do you do any sports/ extracurricular activities?

My answers-

1) It's always been a dream of mine to go to Paris. I think that the French culture and cuisine is so unique and intriguing, I'd love to experience it for myself.

2) I do a lot of stuff, so bear with me.

-competitive figure skating

-piano

-chess club

-safety patrols

-writing

-art club

-robotics

-student council

I do a lot more, but I don't want to bore you to death.

I love to hear your answers! Leave a comment below:)

3 chapters left!

-kingdomkeeperwilby3


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wow, was this late. I'm sooooooooooo sorry. I claimed I update all the time and I haven't updated in DAYS. Im sorry! I've been really busy lately and it honestly slipped my mind. Heh. Don't kill me.

EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE WAIT!

Favourite comments-

Hart 2003- I'm glad you like the new ship. And those places are places Id also like to visit one day. And don't worry about me abandoning the story! I love it! But do remember there's only 3 chapters (counting this one left.) :(

Dmmjel- thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

Someone asked for more charbeck, so I shall oblige.

Onto le chapter

Willa's pov

"Good morning everyone!" I chimed as I skipped into the living room. I looked to where they were sitting.

Turns out "everyone" was just philby. The others were still asleep, seeing as it was 7:30 in the morning. We were always the early birds.

"Oh. Good morning philby" I corrected.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Willa." He greeted in his signature accent.

"3 days left." I informed him sadly.

"I know." He pouted. "I can't believe we have to leave."

"Come sit down love." He invited, patting the spot beside him.

I obliged and took the available couch cushion. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"Can I have a good morning kiss?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow and turned myself to face him. "Have you brushed your teeth this morning?" I asked him.

"No.." He trailed off.

"Well there's your answer." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and walked dramatically to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, then off. Approximately 2 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom.

"I have succeeded in brushing my teeth. Now c'mere." I moved over to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." He said triumphantly.

"Do you want to go to the café for breakfast again?" He asked me.

I agreed. "Just let me grab my shoes." I told him. He nodded.

I crept into my room and reached under my bed for my black converse. I sat down on the corner of the mattress and laced them up. I was quiet enough not to wake Charlene and I slipped out the door quietly, shutting it behind me.

Philby waited for me in the living room. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. Together, we left the hotel room and walked to the STAIRS. I didn't need a rerun of last night on the elevator...

After a short walk, we arrived in the hotel lobby. Philby slipped his hand into mine, and we made our way to the ulu café.

We discussed the blood of Olympus over French toast and orange juice.

"I can't believe that Jason was able to convince Kympoleia to turn to their side." I ranted.

"I know! That was great!" Philby replied.

"So Willa." Philby's demeanour changed and suddenly he was serious. "I was thinking we could go for dinner tonight. Just us."

I smiled at him. "Of course."

"Great. I made reservations for 6:00. "

I looked at my phone. It was 10:49 in the morning.

"Perfect." I told him. I stood up and kissed his cheek. Whilst grabbing my purse, I explained that the girls and I had plans for today. I slapped a $10 bill on the table and left before philby could object.

Charlene's pov

I woke up to an empty bedroom. Beside me, Willa's perfectly made bed sat untouched. The alarm clock read 9:45. Man, I slept in again. I threw the covers off of my bed and crawled out from under the blankets. My legs however, were tangled causing me to trip and face plant on the floor. I groaned and sat up, attempting to free my feet.

Once I succeeded, I grabbed my phone off the side phone and checked for notifications.

New message from maybeck:

'Good morning beautiful.'

Sent at 9:14

I smiled to myself and sent a reply.

'Morning.'

I hit the power button on my phone and slid it into the pocket of my pyjama pants. Yawning, I opened the door of my room and trudged into the living room.

Maybeck was sprawled out on the couch, the tv playing in the back ground. He sat up at the sight of me.

"Hey char." He smirked his signature maybeck smile.

"Hi." I replied, walking to him and sitting in his lap. I pecked his lips.

"I'll get breakfast." I told him, walking to the kitchen. I dumped corn flakes and milk into two bowls, one for each of us. I grabbed two spoons and returned to the couch.

I handed one to maybeck and sat on the couch beside him. I finished my cereal at a slow pace and then watched maybeck slurp up the remainder of his milk. I cringed at the sounds he made as he gurgled.

"Maybeck, stop." I demanded

"You love it." He claimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I made plans with the girls today so I have to get ready." I collected both bowls and placed them in the sink.

I went back over to him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. He graciously returned the gesture. Footsteps were heard behind us. "Oh get a room you two" moaned Jess.

Instead of breaking the kiss like a normal person would, maybeck deepened it. Jess stood there scarred and eventually ran away covering her eyes.

Maybeck pulled away and smiled. "Have fun today" he wished.

"I will" I promised, leaving to go get dressed.

I slipped out of my pyjamas and pulled a pink floral sundress over my head. I ran a brush through my hair and slipped some shoes on my feet.

The door creaked open and in came Willa. "Oh, hey char!" She smiled.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"So where are we headed today?" She asked me

"Well, we have to go and see if Amanda and Jess are ready first, then we are headed over to Menehune Adventure Trail"

Willa cut me off. "Which is a high tech scavenger hunt leading though Aulani to solve riddles, search for statues and discover surprises"

"Uh yeah. Sure." I complied. "After we go for lunch and head to the beach to tan. Then shopping at the Ala Moana centre. Finally we meet up with the guys for dinner, then do whatever we want with them from there."

"Cool!" Willa smiled. "Let's go get Mandy and Jess then."

Together we went to their room and knocked on the door. Amanda opened, dressed in a similar outfit to Willa, denim shorts and a plain shirt, but Willa's shirt was orange and Amanda's was dark blue. They both wore sneakers, Amanda's navy blue vans and Willa's black converse.

"Hey guys!" Amanda greeted cheerily.

"Hi!" We replied.

Amanda turned around "let's go Jess!" She urged. Jess emerged from the room, wearing a pair of black leggings and a flowered peplum top, paired with white high top converse.

"Yay! Time for problem solving!" Exclaimed a super excited Willa. She squealed and ran ahead us all the way to the lobby where we received the devices for our hunt. It was a lot like the Kim possible mission in Epcot back in Florida.

It turned out to be a lot of fun. Through out the 'mission', Willa was our brains, cracking codes, Amanda was our height and speed, finding all the clues, I was the gymnast, making us look cool while doing so, and Jess was the holder of the clues and the devise. It was great to spend some quality time with my girls.

Jess's pov

As we returned the devise and clues to the lobby, I sent a text to Finn, reading

"We r coming 2 get u 4 dinner 5, k?"

He texted back quickly with a simple

"K"

I slid my phone back into my pocket and followed the girls to

'Off the grill' for a quick salad and sandwich.

We chatted over lunch.

"How are things with my little otps?" I Asked, tapping my fingertips together deviously.

"Finns such a gentleman."

"Dell is so sweet"

"Maybeck is a REALLY good kisser"

We all looked at Charlene with disgust, especially Willa.

"What?" She asked. "Please. It's not like you and philby are any better. Don't think we didn't see that kiss under the stars." She warned.

Willa rolled her eyes. "Well at least we don't make out 24/7."

"Girls, girls. Stop." Demanded Amanda.

"Can it mrs. Whitman" snapped Charlene.

The three kept bickering.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Now that we are done eating, let's go tan on the beach." I ordered.

We left money on the table and collected our purses.

We took the short walk to the shore and set up 4 chairs. We pulled off our tops and shorts, or In Charlene's case, dress leaving us in bikini tops and bottoms.

We spent 45 minutes in the sunshine. Charlene showed us how to "properly tan" instructing us to switch from our backs to our stomachs every 15 minutes. Willa didn't listen claiming she didn't want to get sunburnt and lying on her back was more comfortable for reading. I was too busy with fiddling with my headphones. The only one listening to chars instructions was Amanda.

"Let's go SHOPPING!" Exclaimed Charlene excitedly.

"As long as we can stop at the books store, I'm in." Said Willa.

"We're off! Exclaimed Amanda, pumping her fist into the air triumphantly. We followed suit and ran towards the taxis.

Finns pov

While the girls were gone, us guys made it a lazy day. Half asleep, we all lay sprawled out on the couch. I groaned as Philby's foot jabbed me in the side as he rolled over. The tv was on and various wrappers from candy, chips and pop cans littered the floor. We hadn't even eaten a proper lunch.

I hung off the middle of the couch upside down while philby leaned on one arm of the couch and maybeck on the other.

"What time is it?" Groaned a lazy maybeck.

"4:39" I shared, reading the clock. Suddenly my eyes widened. "4:39!" I repeated alarmed. "Shoot! The girls are coming back at 5:00! We've gotta clean this place up and get dressed quick!"

We sprung to our feet and gathered as many pieces of garbage as we can. As soon as the room was clean, it was 4:48.

"Twelve minutes!" Yelled philby. We sprinted to the bedroom and all got dressed as fast as we could. We returned to the living room.

"And one minute to spare!" Shared maybeck. We all high-five.

Just then, the girls walked through the door. "Hey boys. Whatcha been up to?"

"Not much. Just went for a walk and played golf." I lied.

"Sounds fun. Ready for dinner?" Asked Amanda. We nodded and followed the girls out the door. I made eye contact with philby and maybeck and mouthed the word "phew"

"That was close" mouthed philby.

Amanda's pov

We had dinner at 'Ama 'Ama.

It was delicious. I ordered steak along with Finn, Jess and philby. Willa, maybeck and Charlene had pasta. I couldn't believe that I only had 2 more days here with my friends. This was the most incredible experience. I've never been on a trip like this before.

After dinner, we decided to head over to the nearby movie theatre.

"What should we see?" Asked Charlene.

"What's out?" Asked Finn.

"Minions, Shaun the sheep, ant man..." Philby began listing the movies.

"Ooh! Can we PLEASE see paper towns!" Willa pleaded, seeing the next movie on the board through the frames of her glasses. She needed them to watch the movie.

"I'll see whatever you wanna see, love." Said philby, wrapping an arm around her waist. I mentally awwed.

"I wanted to see that!" Said Charlene.

"Me too!" Chimed Jess and I.

"I guess." Huffed Finn.

"Maybeck?" Asked Willa, hope in her eyes. "I read the book and it was fantastic. It's about a boy named Quentin and his infatuation with his neighbour Margo. He goes on an adventure with her and then she mysteriously g-"

"No way. I ain't going to see some chick flick" maybeck cut her off sassily snapping his fingers (in a 'z' formation)

"Please maybeck!" Willa begged.

Everyone got down on their knees. "PLEASE" we all begged.

"Fine!" Maybeck huffed. "Just get up, you're embarrassing yourselves!"

"Yay!" Willa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around maybeck in a hug. She looked so tiny next to maybeck, her stature reaching far under his shoulder.

"Let's just go get our tickets and popcorn before I change my mind.

"That movie was so good!" I exclaimed on the way out.

" I know! It was phenomenal! But it was such a sad ending and they changed so much from the book! Angela wasn't even supposed to go with them!" Willa complained.

"It was still great though. They did john green justice." Philby said, his arm around Willa. She nodded.

"Wanna go back to the hotel and play truth or dare?" Jess said deviously. It sounded more like a statement then a question. We knew not to challenge her.

"S-sure." Stammered Finn. We made our way back, hand in hand.

Willa's pov

"T-truth." I answered Jess nervously. I didn't, well, dare to choose dare knowing Jess would make me do something. I thought it'd be safer to choose truth.

"Tell us. Do you think you and philby will get married one day?" She asked.

I shuffled uncomfortably. "Um. I don't know. We are only 15, Jess. What happens in the future, will happen in the f-future. Maybe or maybe not. We'll h-have to see. I told her not-so-confidently.

"Awwwwe" chimed the others. Philby scooted over to me and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Okay. Finn. Candor or dauntless?" I changed the subject.

"Dare." He replied, rolling his eyes at my book reference.

I smirked. "Okay. Go outside and sing a clip of your favourite disney song at the top of your lungs."

Finn gawked at me. "Seriously?"

"Dayum Willa. You come up with some good dares for a goody goody." Maybeck exclaimed.

"Thanks." I appreciated. "Now go Finn."

He groaned and stood up. He walked to the balcony and tore open the doors.

He turned to look at us. "Here I go.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" Finn screamed so loud that it wasn't even singing anymore. As soon as he concluded, he walked back inside and slammed the door shut.

We were laughing so hard maybeck claimed "I'm gunna pee!" And made a run for the bathroom.

We continued to laugh and when maybeck returned, we continued with out game.

Jess's pov

"Jess. Truth or dare?" Asked Finn. I pondered for a moment before choosing

"Dare."

Finn smirked creepily. I suddenly felt as if I made the wrong choice. "I dare you to call Kyle and ask him to join us."

I grumbled and grudgingly pulled out my phone. I dialled the familiar digits and after 2 rings, Kyle's familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyle. It's Jess."

"Oh hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, we are playing truth or dare in our hotel room and I was wondering if you'd like to join us." I asked.

"Well, I'm packing right now because I'm leaving in the morning, but give me 20 minutes and I'll be there."

I smiled. "Cool. See you then."

"Okay. Bye Jess."

"Bye Kyle." The I hung up.

"Soo..." Asked Amanda.

"He'll be here in 20." I explained.

"Okay. It's your turn Jess." Amanda reminded me. I smirked devilishly.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." Willa said, standing up. She left quickly.

"Terrence. Donald. Maybeck." I said dramatically. He groaned.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

He replied immediately with "dare."

"I dare you to kiss the next person who comes through the door."

"I just hope it's not Kyle." Said maybeck.

Just then, Willa returned. "Hey guys. I'm back." Maybeck looked at me with a face that read "do I have to?" I waved him to her.

"I can't watch this." Charlene said, covering her face with a pillow.

"Ditto." Said philby, doing the same as Charlene.

"Watch what?" Asked Willa, confused.

Maybeck walked over to her and cupped her cheek with his hand and pressed his lips to hers. She squirmed under his grasp. He had to really bend down to get to her height.

When they finally broke apart, she exclaimed "gross, maybeck! What the heck!" She wiped her lips with the back of her shoved maybeck, but since he was so large and she was so small, he barely budged.

"Jess dared me to kiss the next person who walked into the room and lucky for you, it was you."

Willa frowned and returned to her spot next to philby. "I'll get you both back for this." She swore.

"Is it over yet?" Asked Charlene.

"Yep." Said Finn, pulling Charlene's shoulder to lift her face out of the pillow.

There was a knock on the door. "Kyle is here!" I exclaimed, opening the door and letting him in.

Philby's pov

"Okay. Charlene. Truth or dare?" Maybeck asked his girlfriend.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Maybeck smirked.

Charlene crawled onto Maybeck's lap and placed her lips onto his. They kissed in a vigorous motion. After awhile, some tongue involved.

"I have never seen my friend maybeck so scary." Said Kyle, shielding his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Stop. Innocent eyes here." Finn said, covering Willa's eyes.

Maybeck refused to listen and kept kissing Charlene. A few minutes later, they came up for air.

"Oh get a room you two." Amanda moaned at them.

They smiled at each other and Charlene went back to her seat and the game went on.

"Amanda." She asked the girl seated to her right. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm truth." She replied.

"When is the longest you've gone without showering?"

Amanda looked at her socked feet embarrassed. "Um 4 days last summer."

The keepers laughed. "Four?" Asked Charlene.

"Yep. Jeannine kept calling the shower when I decided I was going to shower and afterwards I wasn't motivated." She explained.

"Okay. Philby. Truth or dare."

"Me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You are philby, yes."

"Oh. Well. Dare."

"You have to drink a mystery drink i get to concoct."

"Awww Mandy. That's just gross. Don't make him do that!" Willa begged.

"I never back down from a dare." Said philby. "Go make that drink Amanda."

Seconds later, she came back with a glass filled with a chunky brown substance.

"Ewwwww!" The girls exclaimed.

"Drink up." Amanda smirked.

I plugged my nose and quickly downed the glass. I almost threw up.

"Oh my god. What was in that!" I coughed.

"A banana, ketchup, salt, fruit juice, milk, lettuce, avocado, applesauce, mustard, barbecue sauce.." Amanda counted on her fingers.

"Amanda that's disgusting." Finn laughed.

Willa handed me her water bottle and I downed the remains, feeling less queasy after I did so.

"Okay. Finn. Truth or dare?" I asked.

Finns pov

"After that, truth." I replied to Philby's question.

Everyone chuckled.

"okay. Have you ever peed in the swimming pool?"

I shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

We all laughed.

"Oh Kyle" sang Finn.

"Y-yes" he gulped.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to exchange shirts with the person to your left." Finn dared.

Kyle looked to his side and saw Charlene. They grudgingly went to the rooms and switched shirts.

"Charlene you look ridiculous!" Maybeck laughed.

"Me? Look at Kyle!" She retaliated. It was true. Kyle looked absolutely stupid in Charlene's form fitting top.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kyle grumbled.

Willa's pov

"Okay Willa. Truth or dare?" Kyle asked me.

"But hasn't everyone been asked already?" I wondered looking around.

"Willa. We aren't in a kindergarten class. Not everyone needs to only be asked once." Maybeck complained.

"But it's" I paused to check my phone. "12:23 already! Can we just call it a night?" I pleaded.

"Fine." Everyone agreed. I smiled to myself and went to get ready for bed. I pulled on my pyjama shorts and a blue tank top. It was cold in the hotel room, so I slid on Philby's hoodie. It still smelt like him.

I brushed my teeth and hair and went back out of my room to say good night to my friends to see Kyle had already left.

"Night Amanda and Jess" I said to them.

"Good night!" They chirped.

"Night boys." I said to maybeck and Finn. They mumbled in response.

"Good night, philby."

"Good night, love." He smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He kissed my forehead. Then he gave me a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you Philbs"

"Love you too, Willa." He smiled.

I left his embrace and went to my room. I tucked myself into my bed and called it a night.

Finns pov

I sat on the balcony with Amanda, her hand clasped in my own. We stared at the sunset.

"What a day." I smiled.

"Two more left." She reminded me.

"I know. Sucks."

She nodded.

"I'm tired." She claimed. She laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and guided her to her room.

At her door, I kissed her goodnight and went to my own room.

Maybeck's pov

Everyone else went to bed, leaving Charlene and I in the living room.

"Alone at last." I stated. She kissed my lips and I returned the gesture. I was glad that I could kiss her whenever I wanted. She was mine and I was hers. I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N Hey minna! I'm going to be honest I'm saying I have NOT read the blood of Olympus. I've read everything from fiction, to nonfiction to science fiction, but I haven't read the blood of Olympus. I need to get to that.

When I adopted the story from mrs. Percy Jackson 1521, she already had wilby reading it. So instead of changing it, I left it and read the synopsis, so sorry to the people who have read it and say "that didn't happen.."

Anyways, moving on.

CHAPTER QUESTIONS

1) what's your favourite season?

2)what is your strongest fandom?

To answer the questions, my favourite season is spring.

I am involved in SO many fandoms. I'd have to say my strongest is kingdom keepers, harry potter, or hunger games, though that is like an eighth of all the fandoms I'm in.

Thanks for reading and again, sorry for the long wait. :( GOMENDISI.

Ciao, kingdomkeeperwilby3


End file.
